The Eyes of Emerald
by The Mirkwood Lounge
Summary: "The Eyes of Emerald will unbind fate, and will lead the heirs of Durin once away from the gates." Dawn has been chased and tormented by orcs for her entire life because of her green eyes and their potential abilities. All without knowing what it is for. When her "uncle" Bofur brings her along on the quest to Erebor, can she help but fall for the handsome dwarf prince Fili? Will he
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins was writing in his book, finally documenting his encounters on his adventure into Erebor. He had only started early that morning, and he already had gone through half of his ink. He enjoyed looking back at the good memories that made him smile. This was the easy part, because the beginning was full of good. But it wouldn't last forever.

Frodo at this time had walked in with the mail and placed it onto the writing desk. "Thank you," said Bilbo plainly. He did his very best to contain his excitement. Frodo then spotted a sketch, and picked it up. It appeared to be a sketch of his uncle at a younger age.

"What's this?" Frodo questioned. Bilbo quickly swiped the photo out of the hobbits hand.

"That is private. Keep your sticky paws off." Frodo wiped his hands, which were actually sticky from a red delicious apple, and went to Bilbo's chest full of old treasures. There he saw the familiar sights of Sting and the map to the lonely mountain, which was now framed. But as he looked through the items, he found an item that was more than unfamiliar. Inside one of his leather books, was a necklace. It had a leather chain with an emerald green sphere in the center. It looked like a diamond. And where the necklace lay two drawings. One was of two handsome male figures. One with light hair and braids. The other with dark hair and no facial hair compared to the person he was beside. The second was of a female figure. Her hair was dark and long and lightly braided. But her eyes were colored in, unlike the other drawings Which had no color. And her eyes were a beautiful emerald green

"What on earth," Frodo muttered.

"Put that back right now!" Bilbo scolded. Frodo did what he was told and placed the necklace and drawings back where it came from. He didn't understand why it was so important. They were the most simple objects in the chest. However, all objects in Bilbo's chest held some sentimental value.

"I'm sorry I yelled, but you know I don't like you looking through my chest. That necklace and those drawings are all I have left to remind me of them." Frodo frowned and walked towards his uncle.

"Those drawings, who are they. Dwarves from your adventure to Erebor?" Frodo asked.

"Yes. Those two lads were the finest if the company. Also the youngest ones." Frodo felt slightly satisfied about the answer. But the picture of the girl and the necklace where still not answer.

"But what about the necklace?" Frodo asked. Bilbo stopped for a second, then continued what he was doing.

"Oh, that necklace was a gift from her..." Bilbo suddenly stopped at 'her'. This gave Frodo a large grin.

"Was she a girlfriend of your's?" Bilbo couldn't help but smile back. Frodo had the Took look. All hobbits had a smile, but the Took look was such a strong smile, you'd automatically smile back.

"No Frodo. More like a friend that happened to be a girl."

"Is that the girl in the drawing?" Frodo said. Bilbo nodded with a smile.

"She's beautiful. But why are her eyes colored in emerald green?"

"Alright, now you're asking too many questions," Bilbo chuckled. When the conversation ended, Frodo left, leaving Bilbo to smoke some Old Toby.

 _'Was she a girlfriend of your's?'_ Bilbo laughed to himself. Girlfriend. No, but he knew her very well. And he knew better than to have that heard from a particular person. A particular dwarf prince with blonde hair and braids


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo Baggins was now in his home carrying a pile of heavy weaponry belonging to two brother dwarves that had just come in. That now made four. There were now four dwarves in his home, and he had no clue at all what they were doing in his house to begin with. Not only was he unfamiliar with them, but he never even met a dwarf before. Of course, he never expected them to be this rude. He then heard one of the dwarves say a sentence that very much disturbed him. "We've got to make room for everyone."

"Everyone!? How many more are there?!" Bilbo exclaimed with a shake in his voice. Then, when he thought nothing could make this night possibly more chaotic, the doorbell rang.

"Oh no. No. No. THERE'S NOBODY HOME! Go away and bother someone else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. I-If this is some clot head's idea of a joke, can only say it is in very poor taste!" With that the door opened, having eight dwarves fall on the floor and on each other, stacked like ale barrels in the Green Dragon. Behind them was a tall man wearing nothing but grey, and a wooden staff. Bilbo knew him. It was Gandalf.

But the other was a face that was not seen before. A girl. She was a dwarf like everyone else. She had very fair skin with slightly rosy cheeks. She had long brown hair that reached to the middle of her back. She had a dark green cloak, and a necklace in front of the laces of it, that had feathers, and what appeared to be an emerald sphere in the middle of it. If Bilbo didn't know any better, he'd say she was an elf child. But her eyes were what really caught his attention. They were unlike any he had ever seen. They were green. A bright green. Like emerald diamonds. Shined like them too.

"Dawn. At your service." She then bowed. Though the other dwarves did the same introduction, Bilbo appreciated hers more.  
But the admiring of the girl was cut short when all the dwarves got up and began to take out everything digestible out of Bilbo's pantry. The poor hobbit soon found himself scolding the dwarves to either put the food back where it belonged or to stop touching what they were holding. Even Gandalf was intruding his personal belongings slightly.

However, Dawn was not. She hadn't touched anything that was food. She was organizing. The last thing the hobbit expected. She first piled up all the weapons that were on the ground. She then began to serve ale to everyone. But before that, she asked Bilbo permission to do so. If it was one of the other dwarves, he would have refused. But since she had been so polite before to him, he allowed it. And when she wasn't doing anything, she would be with Bofur, who was her godfather. When she was alone, she only just noticed Fili staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Dawn asked

"Every other person in this home is old, masculine, has a beard and reeks of a smell unknown. You're none of those."

"Not quite. Your brother doesn't have a beard and isn't very masculine. And you aren't old and don't smell bad." Fili couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm Dawn." She then bowed to the dwarf. Fili did the same, only in a more goofy fashion.

"And I am Fili. At your service, my lady." Dawn smiled in return. As they talked, Fili noticed Ori wondering. This was a moment to impress Dawn.

"Watch this." He gave Dawn a devilishly handsome grin and approached the young dwarf, who was looking for a place to put his plate.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me." As h took the plate, he threw the plate to Kili like it was a frisbee. Kili then threw it to Bifur, who was washing the dishes in the kitchen. One by one the dishes and bowls came by, and each time, Fili tried to impress Dawn more. He began to bounce them on his elbows, and then catching then after a tumble. And just as he finished that, they began to sing. During which Dawn joined in. She began to spin around and dance to the music coming from Bofurs' flute and she dragged Fili and Kili into dancing with her. As she spun she laughed as well as the brothers. None could have been happier. At the end of the song, everyone was laughing and smiling. Even their hobbit host was happy. But it suddenly fell silent when there were three sharp knocks at the door.

"He is here."

Everyone gathered at the door to welcome the new guest. Dawn tried to smooth out her dress, to make sure she looked presentable. She knew who was to come, and did not want to look like a fool. As Gandalf opened the door, it revealed the exact man she thought it was to be. He had long black hair with a few grey strands. He had a midnight blue cloak and a fur top. He looked very legendary. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the famed Thorin Oakenshield.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way...twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if not for that mark on the door." Thorin then took off his cloak and placed it on one if the nobs.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself," said Gandalf." Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of the company: Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin began to circle the hobbit and asked him what his weapon of choice was in battle. But he had no clue why he said this.

"He looks more a grocer than a burglar." This made all the dwarves laugh. Even Dawn couldn't help but giggle, even though she had a feeling it was a bit rude. Thorin then brought his attention to the girl. She then bowed to him.

"Dawn, at your service, my king," Thorin smiled.

"And I at yours. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I was told to come here by my godfather, Bofur."

"Very well. If you don't mind, I would like to talk with him privately. Dawn nodded and left the two alone.

"Bofur, why is she here? You are more than aware that his is no place for a woman." Bofur gulped. And then he answered.

"Thorin, she came here with Orc blood on her cape. They're after her. Have you not seen her eyes? Remember the prophecy?" Thorin looked to see Dawn and Fili talking to each other and laughing. Her eyes sparkled. Indeed, they were emerald. This made Thorin stiff. He then turned to Bofur.

"Very well. I'll make sure she is protected. I'll ask Fili and Kili to watch over her." The two then headed to the dining room where they talked about their journey.

During this time, Dawn sat at Fili's right. She tried to pay attention, but it was hard to when she had no idea what her purpose would be on this journey. But she put this thought aside. She then snapped out of her daze when Fili broke a fight.

"We may be few in number. But we're fighters. All of us. TO THE LAST DWARF!" Dawn thought he looked very heroic at his moment. But then Kili made an assumption that Gandalf had fought dragons before, but that was false. This if course led to another argument, which was ended by Thorin, and then another. And jut as it was getting too loud, Gandalf stood up and a shadow grew to his booming voice, not knowing what was going on, Fili brought her closer. They both felt strangely warm, but it was nothing compared to the terror they felt at the moment.

"Enough!If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!" He shadow then shrunk and his voice turned back to its light tone. and a some thing was said with another, Bilbo was then handed a contract. As he read, he then became stiff at the charges section of the contract.

"Incineration?"

"Oh, aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur said. Bilbo then began to breathe heavily.

"Think furnace, with wings."

"I-I need air," Bilbo stuttered.

"Flash of light. Searing pain. Then POOF! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." And just then the poor hobbit fainted on his floor. When the meeting ended, Fili and Kili dragged the hobbit not what appeared to be his room.  
Dawn went I the kitchen and fixed him up a tray of tea. As she approached the room, she knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Dawn went into the room and placed the tray down.

"Are you alright, Master Baggins. You took quite a fall when Bofur was explaining what 'incineration' meant." Bilbo nodded, looking at the tea Dawn was putting into the cup.

"I'm fine. I just need to relax." Dawn then placed the teapot down.

"Then this will help. Here." Dawn then placed the cup in his hands. The cup was warm, but not so warm it would burn. The steam circled his nostrils and hugged him with a spiced scent. He could no longer resist, and took a sip. He did not know what it was, but it was indeed relaxing. As the hobbit drank his tea, Dawn left and joined the others at the fireplace where they were smoking their pipes. She then approached Fili and Kili.

"How is he?" Kili asked.

"He'll be fine. A bit shaken, but fine." Kili then began to chuckle.

"Would you like some?" he asked. He held out his pipe, showing what he meant. This was a fun game for the brothers. Traditionally women shouldn't smoke, but it was always fun to see their reactions.

"Sure." Dawn then swiped Fili's pipe from her fingers and inhaled. And when she exhaled, the smoke made a ring that moved forward.

"I'm unfamiliar with this brand, but it's good."

"Wait till you see her with Old Toby lads," Bofur chuckled. "That's a sight to see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, guys. For those that do have a Wattpad, you should know that I have The Eyes of Emerald there as well as here. I just started using FanFiction as well. So this is not copyright, this is my own work being published in two other websites. So enjoy what I have added And please leave a review for any ideas.**

The sun had risen, and all were preparing their leaving. Dawn found herself sleeping comfortably on the wooden floor, though it was icy cold. However, Dawn was used to sleeping anywhere but a mattress. Whether it was grass, wood, hay, or even rock, she found a way to be comfortable. Bofur gently woke the sleeping girl.

"Wake up, lass. We're leaving." Dawn rose to her feet and went to the door, where Fili was gathering his weapons. He then saw the girl, who had nothing to arm herself with but two daggers on a belt.

"Don't you know of the danger ahead of us? Two daggers won't protect you," Fili commented. The girl looked at her daggers. Though they have helped her get away from the two times she has been attacked by orcs, she did not know whether or not two daggers will work on other creatures. Fili looked at all his weapons, seeing what he could give her. So he gave her his bow and his arrows.

"Here. Maybe Kili can show you how to use it. He's a better archer." Dawn smiled and thanked Fili. She then put the arrows on her back and went outside with the others. She then learned they were leaving without Bilbo, thinking that he would not participate in the journey. Then people began to take wages on whether or not he would show up at the last minute. Dawn felt it silly to bet money on whether or not a single person should show up. So she ignored the idea.

They had ponies all lined up. Sixteen in total. Gandalf had his own horse, though. Dawn pictured Gandalf riding a pony and thought how painful it must be for the pony to have a man ride it. She laughed. Dawn then noticed that Kili somehow couldn't seem to get on his pony. So she helped him out by pushing the young dwarf up to the saddle. Though he thanked the girl, he turned red in the face in embarrassment.

Finally, when the sun rose to the sky fully, and there was nothing but blue skies, they were riding in the woods. Then while riding, Dawn noticed a squirrel just sitting in its tree. Then it began to run to jump for the next branch across the path.

"Now gentlemen, allow me to demonstrate." The squirrel was just about to jump, and the girl had her bow aimed and ready. "Bofur! Catch!" Dawn then took one of her arrows and shot the squirrel through the eyes before it could land on the other branch, and it fell into Bofur's hands. He looked back and smiled at the girl, holding the dead rodent up in the air as if it was a piece of jewelry made in Erebor. Fili's eyes widened with amazement. She aimed a perfect shot. Kili, though amazed, felt a little embarrassed how she might be a better archer than himself.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to use a bow," Fili said, still with amazement upon his face.

"I never said anything of the sort, Fili," the girl laughed, and she grabbed hold of the rains of the pony once more. They then heard a sound. A call.

"Wait!"

Then out of the path came a running, panting Bilbo Baggins, with a large bag too big for himself packed, and contract in hand.

"I signed it." The hobbit then handed the long piece of paper to Balin, who examined the contract to see that in joy, the hobbit did sign the contract.

"Everything appears to be in order," said Balin. "Welcome Master Bagging, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Get him a pony," said Thorin. Before the hobbit knew what was happening, Dwalin and Gloin lifted the little creature from the ground, and he soon found himself on a saddle of a brown pony, Myrtle. Now, they were officially ready for their journey.

The first day felt like four long days without darkness, based on how much land they passed already. In already one day, they were outside the territory of the Shire, and the village of Bree: they were now in the area and beyond where the hobbit has ever been. Dawn felt more than thrilled when the sun set and they went to set up camp. Tonight they would be able to eat real meat that night. Soon, half the company was asleep, snoring moths, while the rest were awake by the fire, smoking their pipes.

Dawn was half asleep by the ponies, comfortably on the soft grass. The air whistled a soft spring breeze, which made her comfortable. No, peaceful. She felt it was the most peaceful night she had had in a long time. That was until a faint scream came from the air.

Her peace soon ended. She knew this sound too well. This was a scream of not of pain, peril, or fear. It was an orc scream. Terrified, the girl ran to the trees. She leaped from one tree to the next, until she was at the top of the tallest tree. She was breathing heavily and felt hot tears running down her face. Then in pain, she began to rub her arm, where her mark still remained. There, at the top of the tree, she sobbed for what felt like an hour.

"Dawn! Are you there?" a voice called out from the ground. Dawn gasped in fear. She was so terrified. She slowly looked down to see her surprise, Fili. The young dwarf prince then caught sight of her bright green eyes and sighed with relief.

"Dawn! Come down. There's no need to be afraid." Dawn, seeing that the atmosphere was now safe, she climbed down from the tree to Fili. He was concerned where she ran off to after Thorin scolded him and Kili for making a joke out of orcs a few moment earlier. Then Balin told them of his hatred of orcs, and that certainly did not make the brothers feel any better from their guilt.

When Dawn finally got down from the tree, the hot tears had made her face red of tear marks, and still continue to do so. Why was she crying? Why was she frightened? There were 13 dwarves and a wizard in her presence that were there to protect her, especially Fili and Kili, who were assigned by Thorin, to protect her. Why was she suddenly like this? Fili placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Fili asked. The girl's tears had now stopped, and she calmed down. She looked to her side where Fili's hand was rested. He felt her shoulder relaxing.

"No one has told you why you must protect me," she said quietly. Fili was stunned. No, no one; not even Thorin or Bofur had told them why she had to be protected. He suddenly felt both eager to find the answer, and nervous to know what it was. Dawn then rolled up her sleeve, revealing a large red scar on her arm. It was very large, and Fili didn't even have to ask if it was an orc mark. It was.

"It's because of my eyes. It's a target on my back. They want me dead! I try, but they always find me!" Dawn's tears had returned to run down her face, and she began to cry on Fili's shoulder. He could practically feel her fear rushing through her veins. He began to comfort the girl by hugging her gently. He then lifted her chin. By placing his hand on her cheek, he gently wiped away her tears from her face. Then he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Dawn, listen to me. You will be protected. No matter what you might think, I swear to you nothing will hurt you. I promise." Now the dwarf prince was going to be more than cautious with her. He now knew what they were up against. After all, when there's a prophecy, there is always one who wants it to prevent it from occurring. When Dawn calmed down, they went back to camp and sat down at the fireplace. She felt better being in front of the fire, where it was warm. Another scream came from the distance. She grabbed Fili's arm in fright.

"It's alright, Dawn. I'm here. Nothing's going to harm you." The girl then calmed down once more, and this time for good, until another day.

Now everyone was asleep. Except for Fili. He just couldn't. Sleep evaded him while his troubles ran through his mind. All he could think of was Dawn's bruise on her arm, and the tears running down her face. Why didn't his uncle tell him why Kili and he had to protect her earlier? Why did he have to hear it from her, and it clearly made her uncomfortable? It didn't make any sense. He then turned to look at Dawn, now fast asleep. He wondered what she was thinking, what she was dreaming. Then without warning, she sleepily moved and placed her head on his chest. Fili lay still. This was surprising. He would have moved oh so slowly, and place her in a new position, and yet, he didn't. She looked so peaceful. For some odd reason, Fili didn't want her to move either. So he remained in the same spot, with the sleeping girl.  
'Dawn, I promise,' he thought to himself. 'I will protect you.'


	4. Chapter 4

Rain. That's all that came through the sky for several days. Rain. The company had heavy faces as the water fell from the clouds on to their heads, clothes, and supplies. As some may say, rain would dampen the spirits. That indeed was the case for the company.

All except for Dawn. If anything it lifted her spirits. She loved the feeling of the rain running through her hair like a river. Not to mention that all the plants and trees around her were pleased to see the rain as well. Fili looked at her from the distance, seeing her smile brightly. She had a beautiful smile. He was happy to see her so joyful, ever since she told him her reason to be protected. He still remembered her face. It represented the fear, and the look you get before someone stabbed you in the stomach. He never wanted to see her in that much fear. His eyeing of the girl soon ended when Kili interrupted his thoughts.

"I hate the rain. Don't you?" Kili asked, gazing at the forest sky. Fili nodded, though he did not pay attention to the comment. Kili, seeing what his brother was looking at, suddenly curled a large mischievous smile on his face. He knew his brother was eyeing the dwarf maiden and thought it was the perfect topic to tease him with.

"She is quite beautiful, don't you think?" Kili said. Fili looked at his brother in confusion. Then he looked at Dawn once more, seeing that she was Kili's subject of discussion for the moment.

"I suppose, yes," Fili replied to his brother, only saying in a way of complimenting the girl behind her back.

"So you admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you fancy the girl. Come on. You've done nothing but stare at her ever since the rain started to fall. It's no question." Fili looked stunned. Like that look, you get when someone accuses you of something you did not commit. That shocked look creped onto the blonde dwarfs face in an instant. Then he became quite defensive on the topic.

"I certainly do not. We just met recently. And I do not intend to begin a relationship or a fancy of the one I am assigned to protect. And neither should you." Kili laughed at his brothers' response.

"I wouldn't dream of it. After all, she is not my type of women. Beautiful, yes, but certainly not the kind of personality I would court. More a personality that I would relate with, and be friends with." Fili then brought his attention back to the girl. She was still smiling at the rain that was pouring from the sky, and her hair now showed no sign of dryness in it.

Meanwhile, Dawn was becoming well acquainted with the hobbit and Gandalf as they were riding. She learned of Bilbo's family tree, and Gandalf's many encounters with the other members of the white council. All quite interesting.

"So, master burglar, how are you enjoying the journey so far?" Dawn questioned. The hobbit looked at the girl. He was puzzled at the question. Was he enjoying the journey so far? No, he wasn't, if he was being honest. Though he saw beautiful scenery of the world, he hated every other part. From the company teasing him every two hours to the current rainfall. He just did not like it. If only it was a long hike through all four parts of the Farthing woods. Having of a journey in which he knew where to go. Not all new places with new dangers.

"I like it so far," he lied. The girl smiled at the comment and looked to the trees. She then began to whistle of a beautiful tune. Which lead to several birds to whistle the same tune.

"What a lovely melody that is," Gandalf said to Dawn. She smiled the compliment and continued to hear the birds' response. They had replied to her call.

"Thorin, the birds say we are two days from the territory of the Hidden Valley," she said to the future king. Though he hated the thought of asking for where the elves were, he asked Dawn if it was possible for her to see where they were, and how close they were to "enemy" territory. Thorin looked ahead, seeing a cave nearby. He then ordered the company to stop, for they would rest there for the night.

As the ponies were getting leashed, Dawn slid off her side saddle and got the fire started. That night it was quiet. Most fell asleep early, for the rain made them exhausted. Especially Dawn for some reason. She got herself comfortable on the rock ground and found herself immediately asleep.

 _It was late in the evening. Dawn was in the forest that night, looking for more plants for her healing skills._

 _Then suddenly, a scream came. An orc scream. And it was close. She was stiff, and stood still, as she slowly turned, she saw three orc scouts on wargs coming towards the girl. She then began to run. But she soon found herself pinned to the ground by one of the wargs. She couldn't move, she felt the claws dig into her flesh. She screamed in pain. Then an orc picked her up roughly and lifted her chin to see her face. His smile was sickening._

 _But it soon got bigger when he saw her emerald green eyes. "It's her! It's the Balorat Su. The master shall be pleased with our finding!" one said with excitement. Dawn was terrified and showed all through her body._

 _"Now, girl, you're coming with us. The master will be very pleased to see you."_

"No!" Dawn shouted as she rose from her sleep. It was still late. All were asleep. All except for Bofur. It was his turn for the night watch. When he heard the shout, he rushed to her, seeing what was wrong.

"What is it, lass?" he questioned in a concerned voice. After all, he was her godfather, and he always was like a brother to the girl. Fear was wiped over her face. She was silent. Finally, she responded.

"It's nothing. Just a little nightmare. A memory really. But nothing to concern you." Bofur didn't believe her. It wasn't little. It was the time she was first found by the orcs. He knew of this. How she got away, he did not know. But because of that encounter, the orcs knew that the prophecy was true, and they would soon need to find her once more, and kill her before it could be fulfilled.

"Come here, Dawn," Bofur said to the girl. She then curled next to him, and he gave her a hug. A gentle one, that would warm your heart, and make you feel safe.

"You know if anything bothers you, you tell me." Dawn nodded and then fell back to sleep. Now she dreamed of the first time she saw an elk. And then her journey to the Farthing woods when on her way to Hobbiton. Now, it was almost as if she never had the memory at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, the rain had stopped and the sun revealed itself from the grey clouds that concealed it for so long. This later revealed a small hill of pure green goodness, with what appeared to be the remains of a burnt house. To Dawn, it seemed like the perfect place for wildlife to roam. But for some reason, no wildlife roamed for at least a mile from that area. Not even insects. But she soon put the observation at the back of her head when she heard Thorin give orders.

"Dawn, get some firewood." Dawn nodded and headed for the woods. She found many good sticks and twigs. Almost impossible for it to be all there easy to find. So she gathered as much as she could and left the forest. She then approached the camp and place the wood down next to some of the other supplies.

Meanwhile at the spring, Fili and Kili sat on the edge of the water. Since they were going to watch over the ponies, they had a bit of time to relax.

"You know, Dawn has been getting close with you a bit," Kili said. Oh god, not this again.

"What makes you say that, matchmaker?" Fili said sarcastically. "You're close with her too."

"Yeah. But she's more like a sister. You have a closer bond." Kili then turned around and looked at Dawn as she was talking to Bofur. Fili looked in the same direction. Her hair shined in the sunlight, and her eyes glittered as she laughed.

"You are more determined on her protection than even Bofur."

"Is it _wrong_ to obey Thorins' orders?" Fili said

"You care about her," Kili said with a cheeky grin.

"Let's go. The suns setting and we need to watch the ponies." With that Fili got up and headed towards the ponies. Kili just continued to smile.

"You're not getting out of this conversation!" Kili chuckled out. Fili ignored it, and went to the ponies.

Later that night, they experienced a problem. A large problem. There were 14 ponies visible, but there were supposed to be 16. Bilbo came and with a bit of persuasion, went to investigate the culprits: three mountain trolls.

"Kili, you stay here and watch to see if Bilbo's in trouble. I'm getting everyone else." Kili nodded and the two separated. As Fili approached the camp, Thorin was a bit concerned about why Fili came.

"Fili, why aren't you watching the ponies with Kili?" Thorin questioned.

"Trolls. There's a camp nearby and they took four of the ponies." As Fili looked around, a thought came to his mind.

"Where's Dawn?" Fili asked with a shake in his voice.

"S-She went to check on you and Kili," Bofur replied. Fili stopped all thoughts and motion he could have had. Dawn . In the woods. 'Oh no,' he thought.

"All of you, arm yourselves! Fili, you go find Dawn," Thorin said. Fili then ran into the woods once more to look for Dawn.

"Dawn! Dawn! Where are you!" But no answer came. And as if he wasn't more terrified, a scream if terror ripped through the wind. Fili followed it, hoping what he was thinking was false.

But he was wrong. He found the cause, which was a troll clutching onto a terrified Dawn. She screamed once more, only for the troll to get a tighter grip around her waist. "Shut up!" it scolded. Normally Fili would pounce and attack the troll, but he feared he would only cause the troll to hurt her more. So he followed the troll back to the camp. There he saw Bilbo also in peril. He was being hung upside down and being questioned.

"Are there any more of you's hiding about where you shouldn't?" one asked

"No," Bilbo lied

"He's lying. I just found another." The troll then held Dawn up to the other two to show his evidence. Bilbo looked with a terrified expression.

"Dawn," he muttered. Just then Kili jumped out, demanding them to be let go. So one of the trolls threw Bilbo right on top of Kili, therefore making a grand entrance to the rest of the company. As for the troll holding Dawn, he threw her against a tree. She screamed out in pain and then stayed still. Fili could only imagine the worst. He rushed to her. Oh god please let her be alright. He crouched down to the girl and shook her.

"Dawn! Are you alright! Dawn!" As he said those words the girl got up.

"I'm fine." Fili then took her hand and ran into the woods farther from the troll camp. He then stopped behind a boulder that was far enough from the camp.

"Dawn, listen to me. I'm going back there to help. You stay here and don't move an inch. Do you understand? Do not leave this spot." Dawn nodded and Fili left. Leaving her alone. During this time, Dawn could hear nothing. She was too far to listen.

'Why am I so stupid,' she thought to herself. Why did she go out there to begin with? To check on them? Ridiculous! She knew they were to be alright. But why did she go? And then, she thought.

Fili. She thought of his dirty blonde hair braided in different ways. His brown fur coat with a light tan fur inside. All of his weapons were hidden inside his apparel, but visible enough for someone with an expert eye. His sparkling blue eyes that showed all the bravery and honesty in the world. She remembered his words, not just to follow their order, but to remember the sound of his voice.

" _Dawn, listen to me. I'm going back there to help. You stay here and don't move an inch. Do you understand? Do not leave this spot._ "

She remembered the look of concern in his eyes when he went to check on her when the troll threw her against the tree. So for the entire time, she planned to think of Fili, until he came back to get her.

A while past and Dawn was becoming concerned. She could see the sun slowly rising to its peak. And from there came a familiar face. Not Fili. Not Bofur. Gandalf.

"Dawn. Why are you out here? Where's the rest of the company?" he asked.

"There was a troll camp nearby and they got Bilbo. When they went to attack Fili brought me here and told me not to leave this spot. But it's been a long while. I'm about to fear the worst."  
She had a shake in her voice.

"I know what to do. But you'll have to move from this boulder."

"B-But Fili told me to stay here."

"You'll still be here. But the plan will not work if you are there." Dawn nodded and stepped aside. She then saw Gandalf climb the boulder until he was at the top.

"The dawn will take you all," he said in a mighty voice. He then slammed his staff on the boulder making it break in half, revealing the sun. There then was screams of pain, and then, complete silence. Gandalf then walked off the boulder.

"You better come with me now. Some need assistance." As Dawn approached the camp, she saw three trolls turned to stone, and half the company in sacks if they were not on a giant log over a fire. Dawn hurried to Bofur, who was on the log. When she got him down, it seemed he was more concerned about her rather than himself.

"Are you alright, lass." Dawn nodded and replied yes every time he asked that. As she looked for Fili, she found him untying Kili from his sack. Dawn ran to Fili and wrapped her arms around him and sounded like she was sobbing.

"I was so scared for you." Fili was stiff for a second. But then he felt warm with her. He then returned the hug. 

"We're alright."


	6. Chapter 6

While most of the company was inside a cave looking for objects the trolls hoarded, Dawn was outside tending to Fili. He was over the fire during the troll encounter and had a burn on the side of his face. She reached into Oins bag and got two leaves and soaked one in a substance.

"Stay still. This may sting," Dawn said. She placed her hand on Fili's left cheek and lifted his face a bit. She then rubbed the wet leaf hard on the burn.

"Ouch!" Fili yelped.

"Sorry. But I did say it might sting."

Next, she rubbed the dry leaf on his burn. Then she ripped a small piece of cloth from her skirt and soaked it with water. And then she dabbed it lightly on the mark. In a matter of seconds, the stinging stopped and the burn disappeared.

"Thank you," Fili said. Dawn smiled. Fili then went to his brother to check on him.

"You look like a new man," Kili said.

"Shut up. Are you alright?"

"Oh... I'm just GRAND." Kili had a small rope burn on his neck from the sack. It wasn't bad enough that it needed treatment, but it was enough to make him sarcastic and cranky.

Suddenly, out from the bushes came a sound of motion. And then the sound of someone shouting. Out of the bushes came a sled of ruskabell rabbits, and its passenger Dawn knew very well.

"Thieves! Fire! MURDER!" he shouted. Dawn smiled to see it was Radagast. Radagast the Brown.

"Radagast!" Gandalf greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." He stuttered

"Well?" Radagast then paused. He must have forgotten on his way here.

"Oh dear. I had it on the tip of my tongue." Radagast then turned to look at the company and then spotted Dawn. His eyes widened with surprise. He got out of his sleigh and walked to the girl.

"Is that the autumn leaf? Is this the summer meadow? Could this be the Dawn?" he asked laughing. Dawn laughed as well and hugged the jolly old man.

"It's so wonderful to see you, Radagast." Thorin then approached the wizard and the girl.

"If I may ask, what this wizard involves with you?" he questioned.

"When I was younger, before Bofur found me, Radagast watched over me, and taught me how to survive in the wild."

"The wild. Oh goodness, I just remembered what I came for. Excuse me." The old man then went behind a tree where Gandalf was smoking his pipe, where they could talk in privacy. Dawn paced a bit in worry, which caught Thorin's attention.

"Something must be very wrong if Radagast traveled such a road in such a hurry just to see Gandalf."

"Well, it is none of our concern. We have our own challenges ahead, and none should involve the wilderness. At least not the plants." Dawn nodded. Just then a howl came from the distance. And Dawn became stiff.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo politely asked.

"Wolves. No that is not a wolf," Bofur replied. Just then, the sound came again, and everyone turned to see a Warg charging for them. Dawn screamed as if she was just stabbed, seeing that the Wargs direction was toward her.

"Dawn!" Fili cried. Before it got too close, Fili jumped towards her and pushed her out of the way. Then Kili hit the beast's snout with an arrow, and Dwalin killed it with his axe. But then another came, which was quickly killed by Thorin.

"Warg-scouts. Which means an orc pack is nearby."

"They found us," Dawn faintly said. She was now a paler version of herself, well aware of what was to come.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin shouted. But in fear, Ori and Bifur returned.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted!" Ori said.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast declared.

"These are Gundabag Wargs. They'll outrun you," Gandalf said

"These are Ruskabell rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast then pulled Fili aside tightly.

"Listen to me carefully boy. You better protect that girl with all your life. Her funeral is your death sentence. Understood?" Fili nodded fiercely, and the brown wizard drove out into the bushes, giving everyone a head start.

The company managed to get to a field of rocks and dried grass, where it seemed they were going in circles from the pack. They were hiding boulder behind a boulder. Where was Gandalf leading them? But soon they hid in an unfortunate spot, where an orc riding a Warg was searching. Thorin looked at Kili, and he nodded. He then silently set up his bow and arrow and shot the Warg perfectly at the neck. When the orc got off the Warg and was quickly killed by the axes of Dwalin and Bifur. But then Gandalf ordered them to run once more. They didn't get far, for they were being cornered.

"We're surrounded!" Fili exclaimed as he was returning to the company.

"Where's Gandalf?"

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted. Dawn turned to see that indeed the wizard was not there. As the orcs came closer, the more terrified Dawn became. Just then, Gandalf appeared behind them behind the boulder. Dawn couldn't look, for she was too frozen.

"This way you fools!" he shouted. It was revealed that the boulder led to a slope, which meant temporary safety. One by one the company jumped into the slope. The only one remaining was Dawn. Fili terrified for her, tried to help.

"Dawn, you have to jump! I'm here. You'll be fine, but you have to jump!" he shouted.

"I...I can't..." Dawn weakly replied. Just then a hand came out and grabbed Dawn by the wrist, and began to pull her away.

"DAWN!" Fili shouted. Without thinking, he began to climb up the slope, until he reached the top.

The Orc looked at Dawn with a disgusting smile. But the smiled, even more, when he saw her eyes.

"It's the Balorat Su!" one shouted

"Then we finish it before it starts." The Orc holding Dawn then took his dagger and stuck it in the side if her waist. She screamed in pain as it got deeper.

"NO!" Fili screamed. But of course, the Orc cared less. The Orc then took the dagger out of her and aimed for her heart. But before it did, a narrow flew and killed the orc. Then more arrows came until every Warg and Orc was shot dead. Fili ran to the girl and cradled her lightly.

"Dawn! Can you hear me! Dawn please." Fili didn't even notice he was surrounded by elven horses. One elf got off and approached Fili. He began to crouch down.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Fili shouted.

"If you want her to live, you must come with us," the elf said.

"Who are you!" Fili demanded.

"I am Elladan, Son of Elrond. I am a friend. She must come with us." Fili looked at Dawn. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in such pain. He slowly nodded and struggled to let go of her. But he eventually did. Elladan then placed her gently in front of him on his horse.

"Master dwarf, you must come with us as well. You will ride with my brother, Elrohir." With that, Elladan rode off as fast as he could. And before Fili realized what was happening, he was lifted up by another elf and placed on a horse to be shared. Normally he would protest, but all Fili could think of was Dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

While the dwarves were surrounded by elven horses, Kili laughed at the sight of Fili sharing a horse with an elf. But Fili felt he couldn't hear anything. All he could hear was his thoughts. And all they said was 'Dawn'. He was lifted off the horse and placed down to be with the others and he was confronted by Kili.

"You rode a horse. With an ELF!" he chuckled. But he soon stopped. Fili had no expression other than worry. He wasn't getting angry, or telling him to shut up. Something was wrong.

"Brother, what is it." But he remained silent. Just then another horse came. It was Elladan. And with him was Dawn. She was paler than ever, and was motionless. Bofur ran to the elf as he carried her off.

"What happened to her! What are you doing!" he demanded.

"She was stabbed. She needs medical attention." As the elf walked away, Fili followed, along with Bofur and Kili.

They came in a room, where several elf maidens were waiting. As Elladan placed the girl down on the bed, already the white sheets were beginning to stain.

"Oh God," Kili muttered.

"You can't be here right now. I must ask you three to leave," said an elf maiden. Although Fili could not leave her, he did what was ordered. When they left the room, Kili turned to his brother. But before he could say anything, Bofur shoved Fili to the wall, with rage in his eyes

"What happened. Tell me!" Bofur demanded

"When the Orc grabbed her, he said she was a 'Balorat Su' and he stabbed her in the waist. I tried to stop him. I really did. He would have stabbed her in the heart if not for the elves." Bofur loosened his grasp and let Fili go. Just then, Elrohir appeared. The look on his face twisted with worry.

"Did you just say 'Balorat Su'," he asked.

"Yes. But I don't know what it means."

"Then you must follow me." Confused, Fili and Kili followed the elf to a spiral staircase, which led to what looked like a library. There in the room was an older elf with long brown hair. No doubt this was Lord Elrond.

"My lord Elrond. The dwarf maiden that was injured was called Balorat Su by her attacker." Elrond turned to the brothers.

"So the eyes of emerald have been found." The eyes of emerald? What was that?

"What are the eyes of emerald?" Fili asked.

"Why do you ask?" The elf said.

"Because I was assigned to protect that girl down there and I want to know why they are after her!"

"I meant no offense, master dwarf." Elrond then took a piece of parchment from a large pile. As he unrolled it, he began to read the writing on it.

"The Eyes of Emerald will unbind fate, and will lead the heirs of Durin once away from the gates." This made no sense to Fili or Kili.

"Excuse me, but what does that mean?" Kili asked, trying to sound polite.

"It is a prophecy. In other words, the eyes of emerald may be the difference between life and death. Your friend, what colors are her eyes?"

"Green. Like emeralds," Fili said. He then began to think of Dawn even more. Her sparkling beautiful green eyes.

"Then your friend has the eyes of emerald. Balorat Su means Emerald Eye in Blackspeach. This prophecy says that the eyes of emerald will unbind the fate of the heir of Durin, which is Thorin Oakenshield. And whoever is next in line. Your friend is on the hunt because if someone was to kill the heir to Durin, he could easily come back to life. But only once."

Fili stepped back. He now knew why they had to protect her. And now he was even more angered at himself. He could have stopped the orc. He was so close to killing her. Dawn. He had to see Dawn.

"Thank you. I must go now." Fili then began to walk. But then he stopped.

"Master dwarf." Fili turned to the elf, wondering what else he would say. "Watch over her." Fili nodded and continued to leave, followed by Kili.

"You join the others. I need to do something." Kili nodded, but left his brother, he asked this question.

"Will Dawn be alright?" Fili stopped for a second, and turned to his brother.

"Kili, I really wish I knew." Fili then rushed to the chamber Dawn was in. Luckily there was no one there. He quietly walked in. Dawn was motionless in the bed. Her clothes were changed to white robes, But he could see with some small blood marks they bandaged the wound. Fili then sat on a chair next to the bed. He didn't even know if she was truly alive.

"Dawn. You probably can't hear me. That's ok." He stopped and took a breath. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything when that Orc stabbed you. I said I'd protect you, but instead, I got you nearly killed. Now here we are, in an elven kingdom, where you can't even see it's beauty." Fili felt he was to cry. He sniffles and wiped away what was soon to be tears. He then took her hand and held it gently yet tightly, to make sure she was still there.

"Dawn, this past while with you on this journey was amazing. I remember when I first saw you. I thought you were some sort of angel. That's why I stared at you. Not because you weren't old, masculine, growing a beard or reaking of a smell unknown. I remember when you danced. You dancing made me truly smile. And even when we weren't near each other, I thought of you. I'm sorry." Fili then lifted Dawns hand and lightly kissed. He couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks.

"Please come back." He then began to softly weep. What had he done?  
Just then, footsteps came. Fili quickly wiped away his tears. He'd hate it if anyone saw him cry. He turned to see Bilbo at the door.

"Can I...come in?" he asked.

"Y-Yea..." Fili sniffles a bit and wiped away any tears he missed. "...come in."  
The hobbit pulled up a chair next to Fili and looked at Dawn.

"You know when she came to my home back at Hobbiton, she was the first person to serve me tea. I always served." Bilbo confided. Fili smiled.

"She may have been the nicest one, even when she wasn't trying to." Fili noticed Bilbo tearing up a bit. He then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, she doesn't give up easily. She'll make it." Bilbo smiled back and the two sat there until they heard steps. Now at the entrance was an elf maiden, with honey-colored hair, and an angered expression.

"Y-You two aren't allowed here!" she scolded. The two then left the room, still having hopes for Dawns survival.


	8. Chapter 8

_The landscape was white, and Dawn could see much. But what she could see was the face of a handsome elf with ice blue eyes and silver blonde hair looking at her with grief and tears in his eyes. She could also hear the sounds of a battle and the screams of orcs._

 _"Larissa! No...you cannot leave me! Not now!" he said to Dawn. But she knew she wasn't this Larissa character. She was seeing what was happening through her eyes. The person named Larissa took her hand and placed it on his ice cold cheek, and he held onto it._

 _"Thranduil...my time is now coming to an end. I can see the white shores. And I am ready," she said in an optimistic voice. The one called Thranduil looked worse and worse._

 _"No, you can't. What about Legolas. What about your son? Our son?"_

 _"Legolas..." Larissa muttered._

 _"What am I supposed to tell him?" Thranduil cried._

 _"You tell our son that I love him. More than anyone in the world. More than life." Larissa then began to have more of a blurred vision._

 _"In my next life, the Balorat Su will be of great importance, and will bring a great change in the course of the future...farewell." Larissa's eyes then closed, and all sight and sound disappeared._

 _The next thing Dawn heard was the sound of her own crying, but as an infant. As she opened her eyes, it was also white. There was a dwarf holding her with great pride._

 _"Bestla, she's beautiful," he said with a smile. Dawn was then handed over to a dwarf woman, whom she thought was beautiful. she smiled and looked as though she was about to cry._

 _"Welcome to the world...my precious Dawn."_

 _The following scene was not so pleasant. It was raining, and the young Dawn was crying. She saw her mother at her side, carrying her in what looked like a basket. They then approached a house that had a tree growing inside of it. The basket was placed at the doorstep, and her mother had tears in her eyes, though most of her face was covered by a hood._

 _"We won't see each other again, Dawn. But know that danger is ahead of you. But one day it will end. Once your destiny is fulfilled, you will find great happiness. But I'm afraid it will not be with me." The mother then kissed her child one final time, then ran off into the forest and into the night. Footsteps were then heard, and a strange looking man wearing all brown opened the door._

 _"Who goes there?" he shouted. he looked around and saw nothing. But before he cold close the door, he saw what was on his front stoop. he then carefully picked the child up and brought her inside. In the basket was an envelope, which the old man read aloud to himself._

 ** _Radagast the Brown,_**

 ** _Necessity compels me to part with my darling girl. I leave her hoping and trusting that you will take care of her and let some kind hearted dwarf take her someday as her own as her own. Valar alone knows the bitter anguish of my heart in parting with her. But for her sake it is for the best, as her eyes will soon lead to great distress. But I believe with your wisdom she may be able to handle a situation should it come to her. I may seem that Valar has chosen my daughter to be the Balorat Su that will protect the line of Durin one day. Be good to my dear little Dawn._**

 _"Dawn," Radagast the Brown said to the young girl._

 _"Well then Dawn, you will be in good hands. You have my word."_

 _There then was a montage of Dawn growing up with Radagast, and learning the ways of nature. Climbing trees, whistling with birds and learning the craft of healing. but then, when Dawn was still young, Radagast sat her down._

 _"Child, you are aware of what you are?" he asked._

 _"I am, Radagast." she replied._

 _"And you know that one day, I will send you away?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"My child, I'm afraid that that day has come." Dawn expected her past self to react, but she didn't Instead it seemed that she was well aware of the future._

 _"What must I do?" she asked._

 _"Follow the trail to the Blue Mountains. Find a miner that goes by the name of Bofur. Simply tell him that Radagast the Brown had sent you." Dawn nodded, and then with teary eyes, she hugged the old man._

 _Time had passed, as Dawn was now in the forest, far from the wizards home_

 _It was late in the evening. Dawn was in the forest that night, looking for more plants for her healing skills._

 _Then suddenly, a scream came. An orc scream. And it was close. She was stiff, and stood still, as she slowly turned, she saw three orc scouts on wargs coming towards the girl. She then began to run. But she soon found herself pinned to the ground by one of the wargs. She couldn't move, she felt the claws dig into her flesh. She screamed in pain. Then an orc picked her up_ roughly _and lifted her chin to see her face. His smile was sickening._

 _But it soon got bigger when he saw her emerald green eyes. "It's her! It's the Balorat Su. The master shall be_ pleased with _our finding!" one said with excitement. Dawn was terrified_ _and showed all through her body._

 _"Now, girl, you're coming with us. The master will be very pleased to see you." But before anything else could happen, something hit the orc in the back, and he fell with a scream. The girl looked to find a pickax in his back. The two remaining orcs tried to pick the girl up and run, but soon they met the same demise. The wargs then ran away, whimpering. Dawn sat up, and could feel the blood flowing from the warg scratches. Her vision blurred as she saw the footsteps of a figure approach her, and then everything went dark._

 _The next thing Dawn saw was her opening her eyes and she was in a small room, and a dwarf was sitting beside her. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He wore miner clothes and a unique hat. He smiled as the girl opened her eyes._

 _"You alright, lass?" the dwarf asked._

 _"Where am I?" Dawn asked._

 _"My home, which is in the Blue Mountains. You're lucky the other miners and I found you, or you would have been snuffed out like a candle flame."_

 _"The Blue Mountains?"_

 _"Yes. Don't worry, your wound will be healed up soon enough, and I can take you to where you were heading," the dwarf said with a smile upon his face._

 _"Might I ask your name?" the girl asked._

 _"Bofur." Dawn's eyes widened. She reached the Blue Mountains and found the dwarf Radagast spoke of. "And who might you be?"_

 _"Dawn. Radagast the Brown had sent me." Bofur's expression went from a smile to a strict face. He then fetched her a hot cup of tea. "So you're the lass that will save us on our journey to Erebor."_

 _"I suppose, though I do not know enough about it, nor the ones I am to protect."_

 _"Well then, I'll tell you." Bofur then began to tell her about the great kingdom of Erebor. Its rise, its wealth, and its downfall. He then told her about the great Thorin Oakenshield, and how he was soon to be the rightful heir of Durin. Dawn then began to see yet another montage of her being raised in another way by Bofur. Him teaching her the ways of the dwarves, the duties not only dwarf women had but dwarf warriors had. And a heartwarming moment where he taught her how to use her prized daggers._

 _Time past and Dawn was now a young woman, and she now looked as though she was ready to leave for something, as did Bofur. "I can't believe its all about to start."_

 _"Believe it, lass. You're gonna be the first woman to enter the reclaimed Erebor!" said Bofur. The two then went through yet another montage of them traveling to the Shire, and them coming to the residence of Bilbo Baggins. And then, Dawn saw someone she was instantly struck by. He had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair in honorable braids. He was young, and you can see all the loyalty and bravery he had in his smile. Dawn would later know him as Fili._

 _"There was yet another montage of the company they were now in and them traveling through their adventure and their past encounters. And then it finally came to a point where they were now surrounded by warg scouts. The company looked around to find that at this moment Gandalf was nowhere to be seen, and some began to think that he abandoned them. Just then, Gandalf appeared behind them behind the boulder. Dawn couldn't look, for she was too frozen._

 _"This way you fools!" he shouted. It was revealed that the boulder led to a slope, which meant temporary safety. One by one the company jumped into the slope. The only one remaining was Dawn. Fili terrified for her, tried to help._

 _"Dawn, you have to jump! I'm here. You'll be fine, but you have to jump!" he shouted._

 _"I...I can't..." Dawn weakly replied. Just then a hand came out and grabbed Dawn by the wrist, and began to pull her away._

 _"DAWN!" Fili shouted. Without thinking, he began to climb up the slope, until he reached the top._

 _The Orc looked at Dawn with a disgusting smile. But then his grin stretched when he saw her eyes._

 _"It's the Balorat Su!" one shouted_

 _"Then we finish it before it starts." The Orc holding Dawn then took his dagger and stuck it in the side if her waist. She screamed in pain as it got deeper._

 _"NO!" Fili screamed. But Dawns Vision began to blur as she fell to the ground, and heard the whinnying of horses, and warrior horns._

"FILI!" Dawn screamed as she rose from her bed. She then winced in pain as she saw the bandage on her waist. In front of her was an elf, who was waiting for her to awake.

"I see you're alive. A good thing too. you;re friends were ready to cause a war if you did not heal." she said.

"Where am I?" Dawn asked.

"You are in the House of Elrond. And you are a guest here for the time being." Just then from the doorway, Bofur came with eyes full of tears. He ran to the girl at her bedside, and the two embraced.

"Bless you! You're awake."

"Your guardian here was quite worried about you. So much that he was willing to fight off some guards we posted here to keep you in privacy. As well as two others." the elf said.

"Who were the two others?" Dawn asked politely.

"One was a hobbit. The other, a rather handsome blonde haired dwarf." Dawn gasped as she came to the heatfelt realization that both Bilbo and Fili came to visit them as well.

"When will she be able to get out of bed?" Bofur impatiently questioned.

"Soon, master dwarf. But I must speak with the other healers to see what else must be done. Latest will be the day after next." Bofur once more embraced the girl and showed a bright smile.

"You get your rest. I'll tell the others that your awake." Dawn nodded and saw him walk away. She then smiled brightly as she began to think of what was to come next in their aventure. And that soon, she'll be able to explore one of the greatest elf civilizations.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day the dwarves gathered in the dining hall for a meal. Normally they'd be full of joy to eat, but elves had a...UNIQUE...diet. Far different than one of a dwarf. There was no meat at all, and almost all the food was vegetable green. But Fili couldn't eat. his mind was too focused on Dawn to think of his appetite, no matter how much his stomach rumbled. He first thought of her face when the Orc stabbed her. And then he thought about the other day when he visited her. He could have done something.

"Fili, you really should eat. Even if the food is complete crap," Kili said. The last part he whispered, though. But Fili stayed silent.

"Look, I'm worried about Dawn too. But I heard she's in much better condition. We can see her soon." Fili nodded with a smile and stared at his wineglass. Just as he was about to sip from it, Kili ferociously tapped on his shoulder.

"What?" Fili said.

"Look." Fili turned to the hallway Kili was pointing at, and his jaw dropped.

Out from the hallway came Elladan, who was escorting Dawn. She was able to walk. As she got into more light, she was wearing something new. It was a long velvet red dress with a golden sash on the waist. She also had a thin golden circlet with her long brunette hair placed loosely in a braid. Fili stood and slowly walked towards her. Was this really her? Then Elladan left Dawn and sat with his father. As Fili came face to face with her, she smiled brightly, and her eyes sparkled.

"Hello, Fili." she softly said. Without warning, Fili tightly hugged Dawn to see if she was truly there, and sure enough, she was.

"I thought I lost you." He felt like he was going to cry, but he didn't. When he let go of his grasp, he looked at her. She looked beautiful.

"I assure you I am found," she replied. Fili then talked of his concern.

"Are you sure you're alright."

"Yes. The elves took care of me. It's just a scar now." Dawn then looked over to Bilbo, who was in a straight face of amazement. He walked over fast and was face to face with the girl.

"You're alright! Oh, thank goodness you're alright." The hobbit then hugged Dawn tightly. Dawn smiled and hugged back. She was happy to see the hobbit all happy once more. When the hug ended, she saw some tears swelling in his eyes. Gently she placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away his falling tears.

"There's no need for tears, Master Baggins. I am here, and you are here. We're all here together, and that's all that matters to me." Bilbo then smiled brightly. Truly everyone was happy to see her again.

After a while, Fili walked with Dawn through the gardens of Rivendell, and they talked about their thoughts during parts of their adventure as they walked through the beauty of the garden. They then sat down on a stone bench.

"I'm glad your ok, Dawn," Fili said with a smile.

"I'm glad as well." Dawn then looked up and saw the stars. There may have been a million of them, each one brighter than the other. She smiled brightly at them.

"How many do you think there are?" She whispered to Fili.

"The stars are beyond measure. I'll lose count," he complained. But they soon found themselves both laughing. It seemed the garden glowed with the light of the stars. It looked beautiful. But all Fili looked at was Dawn smiling at the stars.

"See that star?" Dawn asked pointing at the sky. Fili looked up and tried to find the star. It was brighter than all of them.

"What is it?" Fili asked.

"That's Naomi. One of the brightest stars." Fili looked at the star, and then at Dawn.

"Well, none of them can compete with the light of Dawn. While they glow only one color, you can glow a million." Fili then took her hand. Her cheeks blushed a rosy red, and she smiled. She felt like she was floating lightly when he touched her hand.

"Come on. We better go back inside. Thorin, Balin and Bilbo would be back by now." Dawn nodded and followed Fili to an area the dwarves were staying in. It was like camping indoors. But before they got inside, Fili took Dawns hand.

"I had a pleasant night with you my lady," he said in a goofy fashion. He then lightly kissed it. Because of the goofy behavior, Dawn couldn't tell whether it was a joke or not. But deep down inside she hoped it wasn't. There, waiting for them, was Kili with a pile of something in his hands.

"Dawn. The elves repaired your clothes and gave you a belt. They said it was a gift." Kili then handed her the pile.

Dawns old green dress was all stitched up and clean. It came also with a new leather corset. The belt came with two sheaths to hold her daggers. Quite convenient. Her cloak was washed and there were no longer signs of Orc blood.

"What did Thorin say?" Fili asked.

"We are leaving tomorrow. We need to get to the mountain before Durin's Day," stated Balin. Everyone then began to get ready to sleep. As time past, Dawn felt cold in the breeze. Just then, she felt something cover her. As she opened her eyes, she saw Fili placing his blanket over her. She quickly closed her eyes as she saw Fili come closer to her.

Thinking she was asleep, Fili placed his hand on the side of her head and pushed aside some of the hair.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered. He then lightly kissed her forehead. All Dawn could feel was like she was floating once more. But she remained still and then eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Fili lay on his back and thought of the first taunt Kili threw at him this adventure _._

 _"She's quite beautiful, isn't she."_

Was she beautiful? Yes. Yes, she was. As every day passed he became more attracted to her. Every day he seemed even more nervous than the last to talk to her. And even though he has only kissed her forehead, he felt alive doing it. So all night, he thought of her.

The next day Dawn woke up and gathered her belongings. She had changed into her clothes and then went to join the others. As they began to leave, Bilbo stayed still and looked at the land. Dawn placed her hand oh his shoulder.

"You better keep up. I want to talk with you along the way." Bilbo looked at the girl, then back at Rivendell, then back again.

"Ok," he said. They then continued to hike up the rocky hills. They now had a deadline. And they had to get there before it, or they would never complete their quest.


	10. Chapter 10

Days past and they soon found themselves in a strong storm while traveling on one of the most dangerous parts of the misty mountains. Dawn could barely see, nor could anyone else. But Dawn knew that Fili was behind her, and Kili was in front of her.

"Hold on!" Thorin roared through the wind. Just as they were getting used to walking, Bilbo missed a step. But luckily Dwalin caught him before he could fall.

"We must find shelter!" No one disagreed on that.

"Look out!" Dwalin shouted.  
Suddenly out if the foggy rain came a large boulder coming straight for them. As it hit their side of the mountain, it broke in thousands of pieces, which were still quite large. Fili grabbed Dawn's shoulder and pushed her against the side if the mountain wall to prevent her from getting hurt.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a Thunder Battle!" Balin exclaimed. Just then out from the rocks came a giant figure that was spiked and earthy. Walking straight towards them with another boulder in hand.

"Bless me..." Bofur said. "the legends are true. GIANTS! STONE GIANTS!" With that, the giant threw the rock but the target was discovered to be another giant.

As the fight continued, shaking came from the mountain. As Dawn looked down, the rocky floor beneath her was separating. The gap was getting bigger and bigger, and she felt she was going to fall. But before she could, Kili grabbed her by the waist and placed her behind him. But then horror struck when Dawn realized both Bofur and Fili were being dragged away.

"Bofur! Fili!" she cried.

"Kili, grab my hand," Fili shouted, holding out his hand. But it was too far for Kili to grasp, and they soon realized, there was a third giant, and they were now his knees. Kili knowing he had to protect Dawn at this moment, held her tightly and shielded her from any falling stone. He remembered how worried Fili was for Dawn. He knew he cried when he visited her. Kili and Bilbo were the only ones that knew that. So he strived to keep Dawn safe until they could hopefully get off.

Fortunately, luck came for them. As the giants leg hit against the still mountain. everyone rushed to the other side. And as everyone got off, the giant got up.

"You alright?" Kili asked. She nodded, but all Dawn could think of was Fili and Bofur. The other leg went through much. And then the giant fell, and the leg crashed into the side if the mountain.

As that leg crashed, no one could tell what happened. Dawn ran ahead to see. Were they alright? Oh dear god let them be alright. She could feel the tears coming through her eyes. As she got to them, her tears shed of joy. They were all okay, and all unharmed. She ran to Bofur and Fili and hugged them both at the same time. and they hugged back.

"I'm so glad you're safe. Both of you."  
But as they got up, Bofur looked around and realized something.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit!" Just as they were beginning to look, Dawn found him dangling from the rocks.

"Bilbo!" Dawn cried. Everyone rushed to help him. But no matter how much they tried, Bilbo couldn't reach.

"Bilbo, hold on!" Dawn said. Without thinking, she began to lean forward more until she could not deny she was to fall. She shrieked as the bottom seemed to be clearer and deeper. But she did not fall. Instead, something grabbed her and pulled her back. As Dawn looked, it was Thorin. Once Dawn was back on safe ground, he came down and helped Bilbo up from his situation, and before he could fall as well, Dwalin grabbed a hold of him. Once Bilbo got up, Dawn grabbed a hold of him and hugged him tight.

"For a second there I thought we lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come, he has no place amongst us!" Thorin said, staring down at the hobbit. Dawn frowned at his harsh words and tried to restrain from saying anything.

"It's alright," said Dawn to Bilbo. Just before they began to walk again, Dawn was stopped by Balin

"Perhaps next time you'll think a little more before you act. You nearly fell to your doom." Dawn nodded to the elder dwarf and then continued to walk.

A little bit later, everyone gathered in a cave Thorin had found for shelter. Dawn felt weird in the cave, but it was better than being outside.

"Alright. Let's get a fire started," Gloin said rubbing his hands together.

"No, no fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We leave at first light," stated Thorin.

"Bofur, you take the night watch." Bofur frowned but nodded to Thorin. Dawn then went over to Fili and Kili.

"Kili, thank you for not letting rocks land on my head," Dawn giggled.

"No problem. You already suffered a wound at the waist. Wouldn't want you I have a concussion as well," Kili said. Fili smiled. His brother managed to keep her safe. He was happy everyone was safe.

Later that night, Dawn heard something in the middle of the night. She slowly opened her eyes to see Bilbo packing his things and beginning to leave. Since she was close to Bofur, who was still awake for the night watch, she tapped him and pointed to Bilbo.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked.

"Back to Rivendell." Dawn sat up and stood next to Bofur to help convince him to stay.

"No, no. You can't turn back now. You're part of the company. You're one of us." Bofur said.

"It's true Bilbo. It may not seem like it, but you are more important than anything," said Dawn.

"I'm not, though, am I. Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have never run out my door."

"You're homesick. I understand," Bofur calmly said.

"No, you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. Your dwarves! You're used to...to this life! To living on the road! Never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Bilbo snapped. Although Dawn knew he meant no harm, the words hit like a dagger.

"I-I am sorry," said Bilbo.

"No you're right," said Bofur suddenly. He then turned to the others as they slept. "We don't belong anywhere." There then was some silence. And Bofur cracked a smile.

"I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." He then hugged the hobbit. Dawn then did the same.

"Be safe, and remember me," she said softly.

"Oh, I'll remember you. I promise," Bilbo said. He then turned and was ready to leave.

"What's that?" Bofur asked, pointing to Bilbo's tiny sword. Dawn looked at it too. As Bilbo pulled it out, it was not its silvery color, but a bright blue. Dawn then began to breathe heavily, knowing what it meant. She then began to shake Fili.

"Wake up. Wake up. Please, wake up," Dawn exclaimed. As Fili got up, they heard the sound of sand falling.

"WAKE UP! ALL OF YOU!" Thorin shouted sensing what was happening. Just then, without warning, The floor disappeared, and everyone fell down.


	11. Chapter 11

As they twisted and turned down the tunnel, Fili held onto Dawn tightly from all the rocks. All they heard was screaming. And soon they landed on a small metal figure that looked like a hand catching something. As they landed, they struggled to get up. But they now faced more problems. As they got up, they were faced with thousands of horrid goblins. Before Dawn even realized it, two goblins were holding her hands behind her back and were pushing her forward on the wooden bridge.

All the dwarves were captured as well, as they came to a great large area full of goblins. Goblins hanging from wooden bridges above them, goblins standing on the rickety porches on their wooden structures, and goblins standing right before them. And in the center was a large, fat, and disgusting goblin wearing a crown of sharp bones. As the dwarves were forced to stand in front of the fat king, he stepped down and began to speak.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? ASSASINS?!" the king questioned.

"Dwarves, your malevolence," said a goblin.

"Dwarves?!"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack! Every crevice!" the king commanded. With those words, the goblins began to search the dwarves for their weapons. Dawn never felt so uncomfortable, having goblin hands search through her. But it soon stopped when the king spoke.

"What are you doing in these parts? SPEAK!" Nothing came but silence.  
"Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them SQUAWK! Bring out the wrangler! Bring out the bone breaker. Start with the youngest!" the king said pointing to Ori.

"Wait!" Thorin shouted as he came forward.

"Well well well...look who we have here. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the Mountain," the king said with a sarcastic bow. "Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." Thorin was now clearly in rage. Dawn could tell. His eyes were piercing with it.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale Orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said in denial of his enemies return

"So you think that his defiling days are gone, do you." And just at that second, the king turned to Dawns direction. He saw her eyes and his smile grinned even more.

"And I'll get double if I bring him the eyes of emerald." Just then the goblin king grabbed her by the waist from the crowd and threw her to two guards who shoved her down to her knees. Fili watched in horror, and began to charge, but was soon stopped by the kings spiked staff.

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't want her to die faster now do you." Fili looked at Dawn, who now had a knife at her throat ready to cut if she moved. So he slowly stepped back and gave the king a deadly look.

"Don't hurt her! You will gain nothing!" Thorin shouted.

"Oh, I think I'll gain more than enough to imagine!" The king then walked over to a small goblin on a seat hanging from a string.

"Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prizes." With that, the little goblin rode off into the dark.  
The goblins then brought Thorin forward, preparing to execute him.

"Shield the girls eyes. We certainly can't have the prophecy be fulfilled," the king said. As Dawn was being held down, a third goblin came and with a piece of black cloth, covered her eyes. Everything was dark, and Dawn never felt this scared. And she couldn't tell if she was to die first or last. The knife at her throat could slice at any second.

While the torture machines were coming, a goblin searching through the weapons screeched when he saw Thorin's weapon.

"I know that sword!" he exclaimed, pointing at it as the other goblins were hurriedly moving away from the blade.

"It is the goblin cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them, kill them all!"

With that, the goblins began to punch, bite and fight the dwarves. Fili tried to fight off them but then looked at Dawn. While she had no idea what was going on, a goblin came to her and slapped her. She shouted in pain and was then slapped again, followed with a punch in the gut. Fired with rage, Fili jumped on the goblin and cut his throat with one of the daggers he grabbed from his coat that they didn't find.  
Just then a boom came from a short distance, that caused everyone to fall. As Fili looked up, he was thrilled to see that it was Gandalf. Fili seeing that the goblins holding Dawn had lost their grip, took her and removed the blindfold.

"Are you alright?" Fili said. Dawn nodded and the looked at Gandalf.

"Take up arms...fight!" Gandalf shouted to the dwarves. "Fight!" With those small words, it triggered the dwarves adrenaline and they began to fight. They quickly reclaimed their weapons and began to slay the goblins.

"He wields the Foehammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" the goblin king screamed in fear, still lying on the ground where he had been knocked down by the wizard's magic.

"Follow me! Quick!" Gandalf shouted. With no doubt in their minds, they began to run. As they followed Gandalf, They encountered many goblins, which in clever ways they were able to pass.  
While Dwalin was smashing the heads of goblins, and Kili was dodging arrows with his sword, Fili's main focus was to keep Dawn close. He had seen her almost die for the second time, and it wouldn't be cured by elves. He had a tight grip on her hand and she gripped tightly as well.

They soon reached a moment where they were swinging on the wood. When it got its first swing to the other side, half of the company jumped off, but it was too late for Dawn to get off. And as they swung to the other side, goblins climbed on. But it quickly was approaching the other side. So Dawn jumped onto the other side with the others. Fili was last, as he cut the rope with his sword before he landed. He then held Dawns hand once more and continued to run.

But just as it seemed they were safe, the goblin king crashed through one of the passes. And following it the goblins blocked out every escape.

"You thought you could escape me?" the king barked, pushing Gandalf against the dwarves.

"What are you going to do now, _wizard?"_ To answer his question, Gandalf poked him in the eye with his staff and then sliced his stomach. He squealed in pain as he fell to his knees. The king looked left, then right.

"That'll do it." Then Gandalf sliced the goblins throat and killed him. But as the goblin king fell onto the wooden bridge, it rumbled, and the company soon found themselves sliding down the rock walls. Fili clung onto Dawn to make sure she wouldn't fall off. And they soon hit the ground slowly. As Dawn looked down, she noticed there were two levels of the structure they were on. She was in the second. There was not only wood, but there was also rubble and stone. But it was nothing compared to the company on the bottom, who had a layer of dwarves also on them.

"Well that could have been worse," said Bofur. But he soon ate his words when the goblin king's corpse landed flat on them. More pain for everyone, especially those at the bottom.

"Bofur," Dawn faintly said with a bit of harshness.

"You've got to be joking," Dwalin gasped out. As Fili got out, he quickly reached for Dawn and helped her out. After all, it was hard for himself to get out.

"Gandalf!" Kili shouted. As they looked in his direction, they saw a swarm of goblins seeking vengeance for their fallen king.

"There's too many of them."  
"Only one thing could save us. Daylight. Run!" Gandalf said. As they ran once more, Gandalf lead them to a cave tunnel, which had visible daylight.

One by one they left the mountain and began to run downhill. And when Gandalf stopped they knew they could stop running. he then began to count them. But then there was a problem.  
"Where's our hobbit?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Where's our hobbit?!" Gandalf questioned. Dawn looked around and sure enough, Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. Dawn took his word. From Bofur's strong grip hugging her, she couldn't quite move until he let go of his grasp finally coming to his senses that she was alive and safe. Well, except for small bruises and marks from the bone blade at her throat.

"Curse the Halfling. Now he's lost!" Gloin said. "I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" Dori whined.

"Oh, so seeing Bilbo is now a curse to you!" Dawn snapped.

"Well, don't you?" Oin asked.

"Don't ask her that. She's a woman. She wouldn't no the right answer," said Gloin. Dawn's jaw dropped. How dare he say that.

"NO! Because I care for people rather than think kindness is WEAKNESS!" she replied. Oin, Gloin, and Dori wouldn't admit it, but for a second they were scared. Before she could charge towards them and say some more, Fili grabbed her shoulder and kept her still.

"That's enough. All of you," Thorin scolded. Dawn stepped back, feeling an awkward pit in her stomach for making him angered.

"Then what happened," Gandalf asked.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Thorin spat. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door"

Dawn looked at the ground. Did he really leave? She knew he was about to when he was with her and Bofur, but he would never leave while everyone was in harms way. It was not like him.

"We will not be seeing our hobbit again" he declared. "He is long gone" Then much silence came. Dawn thought to herself. This wouldn't be his way of saying goodbye. Not Bilbo.

"No, he isn't"

They all startled and turned around to find the hobbit looking at them from a rock on which he was standing. Some of the dwarves' jaws dropped in surprise while others couldn't subdue the big relieved smiles from their faces.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf exclaimed. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

The hobbit stepped down from his rock and walked towards them, clapping Balin's shoulder as he walked past him. Dawn felt more that happy.

"Bilbo!" Kili sighted. "We'd given you up!"

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed?" Dwalin repeated in a lower voice. Bilbo then nervously chuckled an placed his hand lightly in his vest pocket, as he took a quick glance at each person.

"Well does it matter? He's back," Gandalf said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It matters" Thorin insisted. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"  
Everyone fell silent after Thorins question. Why did he come back?

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have" he started, "and you're right. I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books...and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back...because you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you" There then was more silence. Everyone thought of his words. Dawn thought of when they talked in the cave. She remembered Bofur's words.

 _"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere."_

"But I will help you take it back if I can" he ended. He looked over at Dawn, who gave him one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. And then, she couldn't resist. She walked over to him and hugged the hobbit tightly.

"I couldn't leave you," Bilbo said.

"And I'm glad you didn't," Dawn replied. As Bilbo looked up to the girl, he saw the damage. He saw bruises and more dirt on her face then he last saw her, and there was a cut on her neck that was stained with blood.

"Dawn, what happened to you?" Bilbo questioned with such a look of concern.

"Oh...well...it got a bit rough over there. It's nothing...really."

"If only I believed your words and not your neck." Before Dawn could protest, Bilbo ripped the piece of cloth Bofur gave him as a handkerchief earlier the journey and had it wet with some water. He then began to lightly remove the stained blood and dabbed the wound.

"Bilbo, I'm fine, really." Dawn and Bilbo then sat down and were silent. Dawn barely noticed that Fili was looking at her along with Bofur with a concerned look. She was too lost in her mind. But their calm rest soon ended when a sharp howl ripped through the wind. Dawn knowing what it meant, began to breathe heavily and ran.

"Dawn!" Fili shouted. He then followed her, fearing that if he did not see her, he would never again.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin whispered.

"...and into the fire!" Gandalf finished his sentence. "Run!"


	13. Chapter 13

All the tiredness and the pain left the dwarves as they raced through the trees, the howls and barks of the wargs growing ever closer behind them.

The sun was already setting and all of a sudden, their flight was cut short by a cliff opening before them. No one knew what to do.

But not Dawn. Fili watched her climb one of the trees and leap from one to the next until she was at the top of one of the trees. Fili followed her, and soon Gandalf ordered everyone to climb up the trees. As Fili reached to the branch Dawn was on, he had only remembered this was the technique she used when she was hunted. On the tree with them was Kili, Dwalin, and Thorin. And just as Dwalin got up, the wargs began to jump and bite the branches. Dawn was breathing heavily, as this was identical to one of her encounters with orcs before. Fili seeing Dawn so scared, took her hand and held it tight.

"Whatever you do, don't look down," Fili said. Dawn nodded. She looked up and forward to the other trees. But then the wargs stopped. So Dawn looked and was then stiff.

"Azog," Thorin gasped. Dawn felt fear all through her.

"Do you smell it?" the Defiler spoke in black speech. "The smell of fear. I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain"

"It cannot be," Thorin said. Dawn swallowed. She had never seen the defiler. But whenever there was an Orc encounter, she always heard them speak of the master. He must have been the master. The defiler's smile wiped away, seeing Thorin once more.

"Wait! That one is mine," he said, pointing at Thorin. "Kill the others!" And with that, the wargs continued. Dawn then looked at the final tree at the end. She felt the tree loosely shake.

"Fili, we have to get to that final tree." Fili nodded. The two then leaped from the trees till they got to the final one. It wasn't long before the others came as well, since one by one the trees were beginning to fall. The Defiler laughed seeing his prey all together in one tree. But just then a ball of fire came from the top of the tree and hit a warg.

"Fili!"

Dawn and Fili looked up to Gandalf who was holding flamed pinecones. As he tossed one down to Fili, he began to bounce it lightly from the burning spots. But as he threw it, they understood what to do.  
One by one Gandalf began to toss down more flamed pinecones and the dwarves lit more with them and they caused a ring of fire to block the wargs.

But their short victory soon ended when their tree began to rock. And as it leaned forward, everyone struggled to keep balance.

Azog was smirking at the dwarves, knowing that they didn't stand a chance and it would be his greatest delight to see them perish there.

Thorin looked up towards him and locked eyes with him. The glance they were exchanging was one of pure hatred. The dwarf barely looked at his men holding on for their lives, right now, nothing else mattered than his old enemy sitting on his warg a few meters away from him, his old enemy who he had thought dead for so many years...

Grabbing his sword as well as a piece of broken branch to use as a shield, he stood up and stepped off the trunk on the cliff again, walking towards the Defiler.

Balin's face paled, Gandalf's turned into a horrified expression but it seemed that none of them were able to go after him as he was racing towards the white orc. But the Orc charged strong with a leap and knocked Thorin to the ground. As he got up, he was hit back to the ground once more. And then the white Warg sunk his teeth into Thorin's waist. All Fili could hear was his uncle's shouts of pain.

"I'm going to help!" Bilbo said. But as he was about to stand, Dawns hand grasped his arm tightly.

"Bilbo, no. You'll get hurt!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Thorin needs help! I'm not just going to watch him die!" And with that, the hobbit got up and began to run to Thorin. He was lying on his back, too wounded to get up, about to have his head forever gone. But Bilbo came just in time and killed the orc. And there Bilbo stood. A guard to Thorin, and would no let anyone near him.

"Kill him." The Defiler said. Slowly the wargs began to walk slowly to him. But just then many of the company came to the rescue. And to Bilbo's surprise, Dawn came too. And she was ready to fight.

With her daggers at hand, she fought the orcs that came to her. But then she eyed Fili. Pinned against one of the trees, as an Orc was coming right for him. The Orc then swished his sword, slicing Fili's arm, as if his sword was an ax and Fili's arm was a piece of lumber. He then shouted in pain. Dawn ran to the Orc and stabbed him in the back, killing him.

"What did you do that for?" Fili asked.

"You saved my life, now I save yours." She then ran off and killed one or two more orcs. She could not believe she did that. Perhaps the small training she and Bilbo had with the others paid off. But as she turned to see Bilbo on the ground, being targeted by the pale orc. She ran in front of him, and the Orc stopped for a second.

"Touch him, and you die!" Dawn shouted, arming herself with the two daggers. Bilbo wanted to say something to her, but he felt too scared to even say words.

"It's good to finally see the Balorat Su," the Orc said with an evil grin. "I'm surprised it took so long for me to finally see you." Dawn then helped Bilbo up, while still having eye-contact with her foe. But before she could defend herself, Azog grabbed her the throat. His grip was tight, but she still had the ability to breathe. Not easily, though. He held the girl closer to him. He then took his weapon for a hand and lightly stroked the side of her face by her eye. This made her shutter.

"You have beautiful eyes," he said. "Too bad they'll be shut for good." He then trailed his metal arm to her chest, and was ready to stab, something stopped him. The warg jumped to its hein legs. And while Azog tried to get a better grip on the beast, he dropped Dawn. As she got up, she saw Fili. He had seen her about to enter deaths door and stabbed the side of the warg.

"You'll pay for that, filth," Azog roared. Dawn rushed to Bilbo's side, ready to fight. But before anything could happen, a sudden gust of wind came and out from the smoke came hundreds of giant eagles. They began to pick up wargs a throw them down from the cliff, and picked up the company and flew them away. Slowly an eagle came to Bilbo and Dawn. It's talons ready and grabbed them. And when they got off the cliff, the eagle dropped them. As the two screamed, they were surprised to land on another eagle. Only they were now on its back. And they then soared off.

As morning came, Dawn and Bilbo looked at the sky.

"Dawn, why did you come and protect me?" the hobbit asked.

"Because I knew you would have done the same for me," she replied. But just then, Fili's voice ripped through the wind.

"Thorin!" he cried. Dawn and Bilbo then turned to see Thorin in an eagle's talons, still motionless.

Finally, the Eagles landed on a large cliff. Dawn rushed off to Thorin's body.

"Thorin! Can you hear me!" she cried, but nothing. She then looked at his waist, seeing so many bloodstains. Oh dear god. Dawn looked at Thorin's face. She lightly touched his cheek.

"Sleep well, my king," she sobbed. Tears then began to roll down her eyes. She hardly knew him. And here he was, in front of her. Not moving. As Gandalf approached, he knelt down to see something remarkable. Over his body, her tears began to sparkle a bright emerald color and circled around the dwarfs body like bug sized fireworks. And before they knew what was happening, Thorin's eyes began to open. Dawn looked at him and smiled with joy.

"It seems we truly have the eyes of emerald," said Gandalf.

"The Halfling," Thorin muttered.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He is quite safe," said Gandalf. As Thorin tried to get up, He was assisted by Kili and Dwalin.

"You!" he snapped at him. "What were you doing?! You nearly got yourself killed!" Dawn looked at the nervous hobbit. His face changed to worry about Thorin's survival, to worry about what Thorin was to do to him.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild?" Thorin went on, walking towards the hobbit whose face decomposed. "That you had no place amongst us?!" The hobbit looked down in shame, remembering what Thorin had said.

"I have never been so wrong in my life." With that, Thorin hugged the hobbit, and everyone cheered. At this time, Fili and Dawn hugged as well.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No, I...I would have doubted me too" Bilbo answered. "I'm not a hero...or a warrior. Not even a burglar" he added, turning his eyes to Gandalf who chuckled. Thorin then turned to Dawn. and approached her.

"Dawn, you saved me from approaching the gates of death in the process of your sorrow." Thorin then lightly placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear running down her face. "Dry your tears. I am eternally grateful." Dawn smiled even more and hugged the dwarf. As the hug ended, Thorin turned and stared right ahead of him.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. As they went to the edge of the cliff, everyone followed. And Dawns eyes widened when she saw what it was. It was a large beautiful mountain. But everyone knew what it really was.

"Erebor," said Gandalf. "The Lonely Mountain."

"Our home," Thorin added. Then as if their spirits weren't high enough, a bird began to fly towards the mountain.

"Look! The ravens are returning to the mountain," said Oin.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected.

"Well, we'll take it as a sign. A good one," said Thorin.

"You're right," said Bilbo. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

Dawn then looked at Fili, who looked at her in return. They then looked back at the mountain, both with the larger smiles. Dawn then took Fili's hand.

"This would be the perfect time for a soldier to be to kiss his sweetheart," she said. "Like in the stories of old."

Fili looked at Dawn. She looked radiant. Every part. He then took his hand and cupped her face. And before they knew it happened, they kissed. A gentle kiss. When they parted, Dawn seemed a bit confused.

"This way I can remember my first kiss was at the view of true victory," said Fili. Dawn smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. This moment was precious. Just them on that cliff, viewing their home. But if Dawn could be honest with herself, she didn't want that kiss to end. She felt that floating sensation she felt when they were in Rivendell. Only that time it felt like fireworks were added. Fili didn't want it to end either. But it was supposed to be friendly. So why did feel like more? He couldn't tell. But all they could do now was look at the magnificent view in front of them. The sun shining low enough for the mountain to look as if it was glowing. All the smiles on everyone's faces. They were almost there. Almost.


	14. Chapter 14

Half the day was spent on climbing down the cliff. The rocks had formed a staircase like structure for them to walk down from. Then Gandalf led them on an hour-long hike to a safe haven where they could rest.

"Oin," Dawn asked. The older dwarf turned, holding his ear trumpet close to his ear.

"It may seem your hands are full with healing everyone. Can I help you?" Oin nodded and smiled. As he found a rock, he placed his bag of medical instruments down and began to assemble them.

"Those wounded, come over here," Dawn said. One by one each person from the company came up: each person had at least a cut or two and a bruise. First was Thorin. He was thankfully alive, he was still banged up badly. As Dawn put some ointment on a rag, she began to lightly dab it on Thorin's cuts upon his face, while Oin bandaged his Warg bite.

"I still can't believe you saved me," Thorin said to her. She looked up and smiled.

"What did you see before you woke up?" Dawn asked.

"White. I was in white shores. If you saw it, you would cry at its beauty. There was a large door where I knew I had to enter. But then I saw something. I saw a mirror, showing you, crying at my body. I reached the mirror and I soon found myself awakening from the dream." Dawn was amazed. What a story it was in such small words.

"Alright, Thorin. Your all good. Next," said Oin.

A couple of people later, Fili and Kili approached.

"Alright, lads. What happened to you?" Oin asked.

"I think a narrow scraped my side and a few bruises,of" said Kili.  
"Same here. But I think I have a cut on my arm," said Fili.

"Let's take a look. Shirts off," said Oin. Kili paused. Take off his shirt? In from of Dawn? He began to blush hot red.

"Kili, I'll look awafrom you want," Dawn softly said. This wasn't her first time to look away. When Ori came up a while ago, he had a large bruise on his left side, and was too embarrassed to have Dawn see.

"No," Kili protested.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Shirts off." With that order, the brothers quickly took off their shirts.

"Dawn, you take care of Fili," Oin said. Dawn paused for a second. She then looked at Fili. She then approached the blonde dwarf.

"You have a really large bruise here on your right shoulder, and you have a few scratches on your face," Dawn said, examining his body. She first put ointment on his bruise. But as she looked for any more injuries, she saw his left arm. It had a large cut from the shoulder to the elbow. The cut was deep and Dawn swore she could almost see his bone.

"Oh Fili," she murmured.

"It's nothing," Fili said. But he knew he was lying. His arm hurt like crazy, and parts he felt numb. But he couldn't tell Dawn that.

"It isn't, Fili. Oin, do you have a needle?" Dawn asked. Fili gulped. Needle? He would never admit it, but he hated needles. He could handle swords, knives, and other sharp objects, but never needles. They were so small, yet so sharp. He watched nervously as Oin gave Dawn a spare needle.

"Is it really necessary, Dawn," Fili said, trying not to sound scared.

"What is it, brother? Are you afraid?" Kili chuckled.

"I most certainly am NOT, Kili," Fili protested. Dawn looked at Kili and gave him a deathly glare. His smile went away.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little scared," she said calmly. Before she began. she took a wet cloth and dabbed it on the cut. And then she began to sew. Fili slowly got over his fear, feeling almost nothing. To distract himself, he looked at Dawn. Her face more beautiful than the last. He then stopped himself. Why was he feeling this way? There was no chance she had these same odd feelings for him.

"Done," Dawn said with a smile. Fili snapped out of his daze and looked at his wound. Though it was still red, the stitches made the wound appear to be smaller. "Was that so bad?" Fili frowned for a second, but then his smile returned.

As Dawn began to bandage the wound shut, Fili saw the concentration in her eyes. She wanted the wound to be wrapped up good and tight. And once she tied it up, she felt quite accomplished. After Dawn finished healing his bruises, Fili then got up and went to his brother.

"How's your arm?" Kili asked.

"Pretty good. How are you doing?"

"Nothing much happened to me. Just a few cuts and bruises. Mostly bruises from Goblin Town." Kili then noticed his brother was more distracted than usual. He looked in the direction he was looking in and realized he was looking at Dawn. She was currently tending to Bilbo while Oin took care of a flesh wound on Bombur.

"You've done nothing but stare at her every time we hit a resting spot," said Kili. "Not to mention you gave her a victory kiss when we were at the cliff."

"I don't need you to tease me right now, Kili," said Fili.

"I'm not this time. I swear." Fili then laid down and turned, wanting to sleep.

"I don't think you protect her because Thorin told you to anymore." Fili ignored the comment.

"Answer me honestly here, Fili." Kili swallowed, hoping Fili wouldn't kick him in the gut when he asked the question.

"Do you love her?" Fili paused for a second. Love? He then thought some more of it. Every day it seemed harder to approach Dawn. Every day she seemed more beautiful than the next.

"Yes."

Meanwhile, Dawn inspected the hobbit for any massive injuries.  
"You're quite lucky, Bilbo. You just have a lot of cuts on your knuckles. But we'll fix that up." The hobbit smiled. As Bilbo watched Dawn get the bandage cloth, he noticed her looking in a direction. As Bilbo turned to her direction, he saw Fili.

"You're doing it again," Bilbo said.

"Doing what again?" Dawn asked.

"You're staring at Fili again." Dawn paused. He caught her. She opened her mouth to deny it but then was cut off. "Don't lie," said the hobbit. Dawn brought her attention back to Bilbo's knuckles. She then gently tied the cloth.

"He likes you, you know," said Bilbo. Dawn looked up to Bilbo.

"Is Kili trying to be matchmaker again?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"N-No. I'm just saying this from observation. Ever since the adventure began, you and Fili have become quite close. And that's saying a lot." Dawn bit her lip. "He...also kissed you at the cliff." Dawn looked up for a moment. The kiss at the cliff. It felt so amazing. But it was just for memory. Nothing for the future.

"I think he might..." Bilbo paused.

"He might what? Why did you pause?" Dawn said.

"If I finish, you'll kick me in the ribs," he said looking down at the ground. Dawn laughed at the hobbits assumption.

"Why would I do that?" The hobbit looked up with a smile. "I promise if you tell me, I won't kick or punch you in the ribs or other areas." Bilbo swallowed. And then he spoke.

"I think he might actually be in love with you." Dawn had the faintest gasp you could ever hear. She seemed surprised at Bilbo's point of view. But he couldn't tell. She was caring to everyone in the company, so certain emotions were not so easily labeled.

"Your all fixed up. You should rest now," said Dawn, trying to sound unaffected by the comment. As Bilbo got up and curled up in a little ball to sleep in, Dawn thought more.

"I think he might actually be in love with you."

That would be impossible. As far as she knew, Fili only saw her as a friend and took great responsibility in protecting her. That kiss didn't mean anything romantic to him. But for some odd reason. It did to her. Was he in love with her? Come to think of it, was she in love with him?

Dawn looked around at an atmosphere she did not recognize. It was a mountain-like hill, where a river was frozen solid, and it was bitter cold. She circled around the place, and then stopped. In front of her was Fili. His face was pale and full of tears. As he kneeled down, he began to cradle something with his sobs. "Fili, what is it. What happened?" Dawn said very frightened. But there was no reply. He just continued to sob. Dawn got on her knees as well to see what it was he was cradling. It was her. At her chest, there was a large mark of blood at the heart. And where her eyes were, traces of blood.

"Fili! Look at me! I'm right here!FILI!" Dawn begged feeling tears run down her face. As she tried to shake him, her hands went right through him. What was going on? But as she wondered in confusion, footsteps were heard. As Dawn looked at the new figure, she saw it was the fearful Azog. His hand was red and dripping.

"It is the strangest thing, isn't it," he said. "One moment, she is alive, breathing, and blinking. The next, her heart has stopped beating..." He paused as he opened his hand, revealing very bloody spheres. As Dawn looked closer, they had signs of green. "And she no longer needs to blink." They were her eyeballs. Dawn screamed, but of course, no one could hear her.

"It seems your way to cheat death has ended." Azog then began to walk towards Fili.

"No! Stop! Get away from him!" Dawn shouted. But as she charged at him, she went right through his armor.

"You monster! She was more than that!" Fili shouted.

"Oh, I know. She was also your destruction." Azog then lifted his metal arm and aimed it at Fili's heart.

"No, leave him alone! Please!" Dawn begged. But the Orc couldn't hear her plea. But before Dawn could cringe to the action, the scene turned completely white, with a small vision if a figure.

"No!" Dawn shouted. She looked around to see she was at the campsite. But the dream was still in her thoughts. Feeling tears come, Dawn quickly grabbed an empty vial from her bag and pressed it against her cheek, and then tears rolled down. She felt so confused.

"You monster! She was more than that!"

"Dawn?" said a concerned voice. Dawn turned quickly to see Bilbo. He seemed a bit more concerned once he saw the vile, and her eyes watering.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked.

"If I cannot cry on command, I have now a vile of them in case."

"But...then why are you crying?" he asked. Dawn stopped, as she placed a cork in the vial and placed it in her belt,

"A dream. Where I was dead but I could witness everything. See a moment where Azog was about to win and Fili defeated with grief. But he wouldn't miss me any more than a friend." With that, she began to sob some more. Bilbo took out his arms and hugged the girl. She hugged back somewhat tight. He began to pity her lightly. Almost the same pity that he had towards the Gollum creature in the caves. Imagine the burden she had. To have the lives of three heirs on her shoulders and the fear of failing. But then something came to mind: Fili. She dreamed of Fili and had great worry towards him.

"Dawn, you're in love with Fili." Dawn looked up to the hobbit. "What?"

"Back in the Shire, there were ways to tell if you were in love. If you dream of someone, you're in love." Dawn's eyes widened. "We hobbits may not be the wisest, but we do know about love." Dawn thought. She did dream of Fili. She did feel strongly for him. And when they kissed on the cliff it felt amazing. At this moment, Dawn knew what she wanted.

"Bilbo...I think I am."


	15. Chapter 15

For the past several days everyone was on the edge. Especially when there was an orc pack on their tail. Not to mention that they were close to the deadline of the door to Erebor and they were farther than expected from the mountain. But strangely Fili wasn't as concerned as the others. Because his mind was too focused on Dawn. It was official: He had fallen almost madly in love with her. Of course this wasn't the right time, but when they were at a moment where they were safe, he would tell her that he loved her. But for Dawn she felt bottled up. What with the dream she had about her witnessing Fili's death to her discovering that she was in love with Fili. And the fact that Bilbo was sent off to scout for the orc pack didn't help much. Ever since that night, Bilbo was the only one who knew about that night. She continued to fiddle with her small vile of tears from that night that hung from a chain on her neck. At this moment Bilbo came running down a slope running towards the company looking frightened. All stood up to his presence to hear word of whether or not they were safe.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin muttered, axe in hand.

"Too close, a couple of leagues, no more...but that's not the worst of it"

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?"

"Did they see you?"

"No...that's not it..." the hobbit was obviously having a hard time trying to catch his breath but the others didn't seem to notice. Gandalf proudly smiled and turned to the others.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse, excellent burglar material!" he exclaimed.

The dwarves nodded and started chatting to each other. The hobbit's face turned to irritation and he raised his voice.

"Will you...will you just listen?!" he suddenly exclaimed and they all grew quiet again. "I am trying to tell you that there is something else out there"

There was a pause during which some of the dwarves exchanged worried looks. Gandalf took a step forward.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" he asked in a lower tone.

"Ye...yes. But bigger! Much bigger," said Bilbo somewhat surprised that Gandalf understood the vision of the unknown creature.

"I say we double back" Bofur said, getting some of the others' approval nods.

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin shook his head.

"There is a house not far from here" Gandalf broke the dwarves' chattering.

"Whose house? Is he a friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us" Dawn felt puzzled. Was this a good thing or bad thing?

"What choice do we have?" Just as Thorin said this there was a large sound that sounded like either a roar or a growl.

"None" he replied, "Come on"

The company arrived at the edge of the forest in which they had been walking, taking advantage of the trees to hide them from their enemies' view. In front of them lied a big plain and a bit further stood a single solitary house.

They nervously looked around them to check for any sign of the orcs then the wizard nodded and they raced out of the woods into the plain.

They hadn't even ran ten meters when a loud, terrifying roar was heard behind them. They kept on running, eyes focused on their destination that was getting closer. They felt the ground shake before even hearing the sound of heavy footsteps chasing them and Dawn's blood froze in her veins when she shot a quick look behind her shoulder and saw a massive bear bursting out of the forest.

Bombur had seen it too and the young girl watched him in awe sprinting faster than she had ever seen anyone do and outrun the whole company.

"Open the doors!" Gandalf yelled above the bear's roars when the first dwarves reached the house.

The door swung open when they threw themselves against it.

"Quickly!"

The dwarves entered one by one and as soon as the last one had entered, the dwarves pushed themselves against the doors to close them while the gigantic head of the bear had managed to worm its way through. The entire time Fili had grasp if her hand in a very protective way, and how was holding her against him as the head was chomping is large and sharp jaw. And Dawn was holding onto him as well. As the door closed fully, everyone let out a gasp of relief.

"What was that?" Ori asked with a puff of breath.

"That is our host," said Gandalf. The dwarves then looked up to the wizard in such confusion. The person they were running from was the man offering them shelter?

"His name is Beorn, he is a skin changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However...he is not overly fond of dwarves" The company then gave looks that read "who doesn't love us", but everyone knew they could name a few, and not just orcs. "We will be safe here tonight...I hope." The last part barely anyone heard. At this moment, Thorin stopped Fili before he was to walk over to Kili and Dawn.

"What is it uncle?" Fili innocently asked.

"I know how you feel about her." Fili's eyes widened at Thorin. Why was he saying this?

"Why do you say this?" asked Fili.

"Well for one you haven't been exactly good at hiding your feelings. Second, I don't care whether you're only friends or you want to get married. But right now is the worst time to be thinking of love." Fili nodded to his uncle. But know he felt a bit confused: did he or did he not approve if this?

"Just promise me you will be focused on the mission." Fili nodded then left his uncle.

Late in the night, all seemed to be asleep. Except for Dawn, who could not sleep. She was too haunted by the dream still. So she got up and walked outside trying not to wake anyone. Outside there was a garden. But as she took a breath, she heard a wince of pain in the atmosphere. As Dawn turned to investigate, she saw Fili. He was trying to tighten the cloth around his arm where his wound was.

"Is it hurting?" she asked. Fili looked up and seemed startled for a second, but then he had a more calm appearance.

"Dawn. Why are you up. You should be resting," he said

"So should you," she replied. She then sat down on the bench next to him.

"Let me help." At first Fili flinched away, but then Dawn gave him a look, and he relaxed his arm. As she tied the cloth properly, Fili began to think: is this the right time?

"Dawn, there's something I should tell you." Dawn turned to him, ready to listen. her eyes sparkled brightly, and she looked more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

"Dawn...ever since this journey began, I've had many feelings I have never experienced before. And for the longest time they were bottled up...and when we kissed on the cliff, it felt like everything was right with the world. I think...Dawn, I think I'm in love with you!" Dawn felt frozen for a second. This is how he felt about her. He was in love with her. And she was in love with him. She then took his hand and held it lightly.

"Fili...I love you too." Fili looked up with a look of somewhat shock. She loved him? But then that look of shock turned into a grin. He then cupped her face and she melted into his eyes. His beautiful, blue eyes. And just like that they kissed. The sensation had returned. The feeling of floating in midair, and fireworks added into the scene. As they separated, they didn't know what to say. Now that they know they love each other, what's to happen next.

"We should...get some sleep," said Dawn faintly, hoping Fili didn't notice her blushing cheeks.

"Y-yea. We should." With that the two stood up, headed inside. But before they went to their spots where they slept, Fili stopped Dawn by grabbing hold of her arm gently.

"We should keep this between us for right now. We're so close to Erebor, and Thorin warned everyone about not being distracted." Dawn nodded and then left him, and laid down where her belongings were.

The prickly texture of the hay and straw didn't bother Dawn. She barely felt it. All she could think of was Fili. She was in love with Fili. And he loved her in return. And as she fell asleep, that was all she thought of.

 _"Dawn, you have an important role to play in this journey."_

 _"But how? All I've done was bring danger to them," said Dawn. Galadriel smiled and took her hand._

 _"What happened in the past was not of your doing, nor was it anyone else's. When the time comes, you will become an important role in our world." Dawn looked up to Galadriel with wide eyes. But before she could say anything..._

Dawn suddenly awoke from the dream. She sat up and looked around, hoping no one else was awake. As she reached for her vile to fiddle with, something happened that she did not expect. The vile felt warm, and when she looked at the bottle, the tears didn't change color, but glowed emerald green. And then a voice whispered in her head similar to Galadriels'

 _"May your destiny be fulfilled."_

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield" Beorn said, pouring milk into Fili's enormous mug.

Their host had come back during the night, fortunately in his human form. He was indeed a big, tall man that looked almost as impressive as the bear. The dwarves had woken up to find him preparing breakfast for them and he had invited them to sit down as his big table.

"Tell me...why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

He turned to Thorin who looked up in surprise.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him"

The dwarves looked at him, silently weighing his words.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo innocently asked.

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"Now...there's only one." The dwarves looked down at their plates, sad and uneasy at the same time but Beorn did not seem to notice it and his eyes trailed on the company for a little moment then he frowned. The man then brought his attention to the girl, who sat next to Fili. The two tried not to make anything obvious of what happened last night.

"And this must be the eyes of emerald. The one who can shed immortal tears." Dawn looked up to the man, surprisingly shocked that he knew who she was. Though almost everyone she met was able to identify her by her eye color, she was surprised a man who lived far from a single village and was in the middle of nowhere would hear of her.

"I am," she said softly. The man then scoffed lightly.

"No wonder there are so many orcs after you. Not only do you have the heir of Durin with you in this company, but you've got her."

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn" he turned towards Gandalf.

"Before Durin's day falls, yes" the wizard confirmed.

"You are running out of time."

"This is why we must go through Mirkwood," said Gandalf.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the elven road" the wizard assured. "That path is still safe."

"Safe? The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous." His eyes landed on Thorin. "But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" the dwarf asked in a whisper, snapping his head towards him.

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." The man then stood and became to walk towards Thorin with such a look of anger and displeasure.

"I don't usually like dwarves" he growled. "They're greedy, and blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own"

He picked up a white mouse that had climbed on Bofur's arm and they all held their breaths, afraid that he was going to crush it in his fist.

"But orcs I hate more" he ended, breaking the tension that had built up in the room. "What do you need?"

Thorin announced that they wouldn't linger at Beorn's too long, no time could be wasted if they wanted to reach Erebor before Durin's day so straight after breakfast, the company packed their things to be on the move by midday.

Their host had agreed to let them borrow his ponies until they reached Mirkwood and Dawn was tying her bag to her monture's saddle when Bilbo suddenly appeared behind her, causing her to startle.

"You scared me," she reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry," said the hobbit.

"It's alright. What is it?"

"Have you had...anymore nightmares?" he asked. Dawn paused. She didn't have any nightmares. But should she tell him about the dream she had with Lady Galadriel.

"No, I haven't. Why?" she asked. Bilbo cleared his throat like he usually did.

"First of all, I care about you. Second, because...well...Thorin's concerned." Bilbo cringed a bit after saying the second reason, fearing what Dawn might have to say.

"You told Thorin!?" she quietly scolded.

"No. Honest. Balin told him."

"You told Balin!" she said in a slightly louder tone.

"I haven't told anyone anything. But whenever you have a nightmare, you usually shout something." Dawn paused for a moment. Has she really made it that obvious about her nightmares? But right now that didn't matter now. They had a task to do, and with a deadline, they needed to do it fast.


	16. Chapter 16

The journey to the forest was surprisingly easy and quick. However, if not for Beorns generosity of allowing them to borrow his ponies, no one knew how long it would take for them to get there, or if they'd run into any orcs. But Fili and Kili noticed something. Thorin and Balin keeping a close eye on Dawn. Which was odd, because other than times when he would give orders, he wouldn't speak to her as much compared to all the others. As they got off their ponies, Thorin stopped both Fili and Kili to talk to them, and eventually Bilbo.

"Has Dawn seemed troubled to you? Any of you?" he asked. The three looked at each other. Bilbo silently gulped, knowing exactly what he was asking. Fili knew only of one or two nights from the very beginning of the journey. Kili however was the only one who had no idea on the subject.

"No," replied Kili. Fili nodded with his brother.

"What about you, Bilbo?" said Thorin.  
Bilbo looked at Dawn, who was feeding one if the ponies an apple.

"Well, a few nights ago she had a nighmare. Where she was dead but could witness everything. See a moment where Azog was about to win and..." Bilbo paused. Should he tell Thorin about Fili in the dream? And with Fili right there to hear?

"And what? Come on, spit it out," commanded Thorin.

"...and where she saw Fili grieving, before his final moments." Both Thorin and Fili felt surprised. Did Dawn really dream of Fili?

"When she woke up she was full if tears. That's why she wears that vile around her neck. In case she cannot cry on command." Fili turned to Dawn to see, indeed, a vile of a clear substance around her neck.

"You two, listen closely," said Thorin to the brothers. "I want you to keep a close eye on Dawn while we are in this forest. Understood?" The two nodded and then joined Dawn.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood," said Gandalf. Bilbo and Dawn walked forward to be a little closed to the gateway. "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

"This forest feels...sick. As if a disease lies upon it." Dawn looked at the forest, and couldn't agree more. Only the tips of the trees bore leaves, making them appear to be slowly dying. The trunks had an unhealthy look of blue and grey, as did some of the leaves. The branches twisted and turned in abnormal ways, and some of them seemed to have the appearance of thorns on them.

"Is there no way around?" asked the hobbit.

"Not unless we go 200 miles north or twice that distance south." Dawn walked over to one of the ponies and set it loose. She suddenly looked at her hands. At first they seemed their normal selves, until she looked at her palms. On the palm of her right hand were glowing green lines that made the dwarvish word for begin. She gasped at this new form that she had not seen before. She did not even realize Fili approaching towards her.

"What's that?" he asked with concern in his voice. Dawn quickly looked up and swiped her hands behind her back.

"What?" she asked trying not to make anything sound suspicious. Unfortunately, Fili caught her bluff. He then took grasp of her hands, and looked for himself. His face was frozen when he saw the mark on her right hand.

"What happened?" Fili questioned.

"I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing," said Dawn. But he didn't listen. Instead, he brought Thorin and Gandalf.

"What does it mean, Gandalf?" asked Fili. Gandalf took her hand and inspected. His eyes lightly widened.

"It appears the Eyes of Emerald are ready to receive her powers." Powers? What powers?

"That is that supposed to mean?!" Thorin questioned angrily.

"Well, the eyes of emerald are supposed to harness three other powers other than her tears: ósanwe, foresight, and green pyrokinesis. When she harnesses each power at the right time, her hand will show it. I suppose that is for when you saved Thorin." Dawn looked at her hand once more. She would be getting three more powers. But suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Gandalf.

"Not my horse! I need it!" he shouted at Nori before he could even loosen the saddle.

"Y-You're not leaving us." Bilbo said.

"I would not do this unless I had to," he said. As he said a small discussion with Bilbo, Fili continued to look at Dawns hand.

"Fili, I'm fine. You heard what Gandalf said. If anything it's a good thing." Fili looked deep into her eyes. If this is what she wished, for him not to worry about what was on her hand, then it shall be done.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again" Gandalf said before turning his horse around and leaving them there, still bewildered by his hasty departure.

"Come on" Thorin pressed them, turning towards the entrance of the forest. "We much reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day. It's our one chance to find the hidden door!"

And they all followed him as he stepped under the trees.

Darkness quickly crept all around them because of the trees that had become enormous and loomed over them with their many branches keeping the light of the sun from reaching the ground.

Their progress was slow. They had to walk in a line to follow the path that was covered with so many dead leaves that the dwarf at the front constantly had to brush them away with his foot to make sure they were still on it.

They constantly felt as if they were being watched by unfriendly eyes and all of them kept shooting worried glances around them, their hands never really leaving their weapons just in case.

But worst of all, there was something sickening in this forest. The atmosphere was heavy and it didn't take long for them all to feel exhausted and dizzy. They quickly lost any notion of time and space : they didn't remember how long they had been walking under the trees nor what time it was and everything looked terribly alike.

"Air...I need air!" someone exclaimed at some point but Dawn wasn't even sure whose voice that was.

The hours turned into days...or at least they thought so, it was so hard to tell the day from the night that they only stopped to rest when they were too tired to go on. Sometimes they didn't even take the time to take their blankets out of their bags and just fell asleep where they had stopped, hoping a good rest would make them feel better but it never did. At most, it only brought them enough strength to keep going.

What was meant to happened finally happened when Nori at the front suddenly stopped at some point and stared in front of him in horror.

"Nori? Why have we stopped?" Thorin asked.

"The path" the dwarf muttered, pointing in front of him. "It's disappeared!"

Indeed, the ground was disappearing into a cliff a few meters away and the path with it.

"What's going on?"

"The path, we lost the path!"

"Find it!" Thorin barked. "All of you, look! Look for the path!"

As the dwarves starting helplessly looking for it, the air seemed to grow even thicker and the darkness grew around them.

"I don't remember any of this...none of it is familiar!" Balin's voice seemed to echo in their ears. Now everything seemed to be echoes, until suddenly, Dawn collapsed onto the leafy surface. Quickly Fili and Kili rushed to Her and sat her up.

"Dawn! Can you here me? Dawn!" Fili exclaimed. Suddenly, Dawns eyes opened wide. But her eyes were pale, and her pupils were as small as they could possibly be. She then made a blood-curling scream of fear. She then began to try to crawl away from something.

"DON'T TAKE ME! PLEASE!" she screamed. As she got up, she began to back away slowly, showing her right hand.

"Dawn, we need to stick together!" shouted Kili. But she only became more tense.

"I'm not going anywhere with you filthy orcs!" the girl spat. Fili then began to walk towards her. But suddenly after a scream of pain, out of her hand came a small flame of emerald fire came, and knocked Fili to the ground. It didn't hit him, not anyone else, but the flame did hit the side of his hand, causing him to shout in pain, and the heat of the fire was so overwhelming it caused him to fall. As she continued to scream in agony, the emerald marks flickered like flames to millions of signs. Finally, her eyes returned to their normal color, and the pupils were their normal size. She now looked at the company, who ask seemed to share a look or fright from what they just saw happen to their friend. Before their very eyes she collapsed to the ground, crying hysterically. Fili quickly got up and ran to her. When she looked up to see his face, she instead saw his hand.

"I...hurt you..." she muttered.

"Dawn I'm fine, really." But this only made her more upset. She embraced him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Fili. I'm so sorry."

Thorin then came over to the girl. He took her hand, but then Dawn shouted in pain, as if he was putting pressure on burnt flesh. Thorin immediately let go, but still looked. The dwarvish letters disappeared, and now had the dwarvish letter for D.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Thorin asked. Dawn now had calmed down enough to speak.

"In truth, I'm not alright."

"Then what did you see?" Dawn sat up, and wiped away the tears upon her face.

"I was in this forest, only you weren't with me. There were orcs all over, trying to take me to Azog. I was so scared, especially after I used the fire. They kept saying 'pretty wench', 'witch', 'slut'." She then shed a tear which she quickly wiped away. Thorin lifted her chin, and gave a fatherly look.

"You are none of those. And you never will be. And I promise you, nothing will touch you," he whispered. Dawn smiled and embraced him. At first he didn't know what to do, but then he returned the hug. Thorin then stood as Ori found something.

"Look!" he exclaimed as he picked up what appeared to be a tobacco pouch.

"There's dwarves in these woods!" he exclaimed.

"Dwarves from the blue mountains no less" Bofur added, taking a look at the object. "This is exactly the same as mine"

"Because it is yours!" Biblo snapped, rolling his eyes. "You understand? We're going around in circles, we are lost!"

"We are not lost, we keep heading East" said Thorin, struggling to keep calm

"But which way is East? We've lost the sun!" said Oin.

"I thought you were the expert!" Dwalin said.

"Well I'm not the one who lost the sun!"

"We'll find the sun if we climb up the trees! We're not lame blind bats!" Dawn barked.

"There is no way in Durin I'm taking orders from a witch!" Nori spat.

"Don't you date call her that!" Fili growled.

"Your the one who got us lost in the first place!" Bofur added.

"ENOUGH! QUIET!" Thorin roared. "All of you." He then made a whisper of a small hint of fright. "We're being watched."

And just like that, hundreds of horrid giant spiders came out and began to attack. Dawn screamed as she was cornered at a tree. But just then, Fili jumped in front of her, before it's stinger can hit. But it instead hit him. He felt a burning pain spreading in her veins from his side where the spider had stung him and his body began to feel numb. His vision blurred and he briefly met Dawns terrified eyes before everything became dark...


End file.
